Rahasia
by achtschrodinger
Summary: Kim Seokjin berhutang pada seorang kasir di minimarket. Apa yang terjadi saat keesokan harinya, Kim Seokjin kembali dipertemukan dengan kasir yang ternyata adalah murid di kelasnya, Kim Taehyung? Sanggupkah Seokjin memegang rahasia soal pekerjaan muridnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kim Taehyung, yang akhirnya tahu kalau dia bukan satu-satunya yang mempunyai rahasia./ JINV TAEJIN BTS
1. Prolog

Karakter bukan milik saya. Cerita ini semacam AU dari Meguriau yo, Baby. Manga yang sangat menginspirasi, wkwkwk. Maaf kalau kemiripan plotnya terlalu kentara. Maaf juga kalau ada salah penulisan dan kehancuran diksi. Spread the taejin love. Btw ini seme!jin dan uke!Taehyung.

Ini juga crossposted dari ao3

Prolog

Lima menit sebelum shift-nya berakhir. Taehyung tidak sabar untuk pulang. Ia sudah berjanji pada Jimin untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama-sama. Guru Kimia mereka, Mrs. Choi, memang sering memberikan rangkaian tugas yang tidak manusiawi. Seperti kali ini, mereka harus mengerjakan laporan penelitian yang sepertinya, tidak akan selesai semalaman. Makanya, Jimin sedari tadi sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak terlambat datang agar setidaknya mereka bisa punya waktu beberapa jam untuk tidur.

Adalah saat seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar 25 tahunan yang akan membayar banyak barangnya, ketika Taehyung menyadari kalau ia tidak akan bisa pulang tepat waktu. Tidak hanya karena barang yang dibeli laki-laki itu sangat banyak, tetapi juga karena ternyata pria itu akan membayar dengan kartu debit. Seingatnya, sejak siang tadi, mesin debit mereka rusak. Tapi, mari berharap ada keajaiban.

"Ah, maaf, ternyata mesin kami masih rusak. Mungkin ada uang cash?" Taehyung mencoba tetap bersikap ramah setelah mengetahui mesin debit itu tidak berfungsi.

"Serius? Gawat. Aku belum mencairkan uangku." Laki-laki itu tampak terkejut dengan dua mata bulat yang terlihat membesar bahkan di balik kacamatanya. Taehyung akui laki-laki itu tampak seperti model, parasnya kombinasi antara cantik dan tampan, dada yang bidang, bahu yang lebar, serta tingginya yang nyaris dua meter itu seolah-olah meneriakan gen yang dominan. Jika dibandingkan dengan Taehyung, rasanya seperti membandingkan antara rakyat jelata dan pangeran dari kerajaan. Tapi, ini bukan saatnya mengagumi paras laki-laki itu. Taehyung harus segera menyudahi shift-nya dan pulang. Atau ia harus berhadapan dengan Jimin dan omelan-omelannya tentang tugas kimia mereka yang harus dikumpulkan besok.

"Aduh. Sial. ATM terdekat di mana ya?" Laki-laki itu tampak masih belum menyerah.

"Di ujung gang. Um, agak jauh sih, sekitar 1 km, mungkin?" Taehyung agak ragu juga. Masalahnya, dia bukan pengguna kartu debit, boro-boro menggunakan debit, tabungannya di bank saja seringnya hanya sekedar lewat.

"Tunggu. Seingatku aku punya beberapa uang, ah, iya, ini!" Laki-laki itu merogoh saku belakangnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas yang mulai ia buka satu persatu.

"Berapa tadi?"

"Um, 47.500 Won."

Laki-laki itu menghitung recehannya, dan ternyata kurang 2.500 Won.

"Ah, aku punya 2.500 won di mobil. Bisa tunggu sebentar?" Laki-laki itu hendak pergi ke mobilnya ketika Taehyung menghentikannya.

"Anu, tidak usah. Aku sudah menutup kekurangannya." Taehyung mempertimbangkan baik-baik keputusannya: jika ia menyerahkan pekerjaan ini pada kasir selanjutnya, bisa jadi timbul masalah karena barang-barang itu sudah terlanjur di-input di shift-nya. Lagipula, ia harus benar-benar pulang. Ini sudah lewat 10 menit dari jam 9. Perjalanan ke rumah Jimin sekitar 15 menit. Dan itu pun belum tentu ia langsung mendapatkan bis. Ia benar-benar tamat kalau harus menunggu laki-laki itu. Makanya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menutup kekurangan lelaki itu dengan uang pribadinya. Lagipula, hanya 2.500. Well, Itu nyaris seharga 1 kaleng bir sih...

"Eh? Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mau berhutang pada sebuah mini market." Gila apa? Memangnya ini warung kelontong? Tidak, bahkan berhutang ke warung kelontong saja sudah cukup memalukan. Apalagi ke mini market?

"Bukan, ini… aku menutupnya dari uang pribadiku kok. Um, lain kali saja. Tidak apa-apa." Taehyung tanpa memedulikan protes laki-laki itu langsung memasukan barang belanjaannya ke dalam kantung plastiknya. "Ini. Terima kasih sudah berbelanja.""

Kim Seokjin masih belum bisa percaya. Dia baru saja berhutang pada seorang kasir? Gila. Masalahnya, Seokjin agak sedikit terkejut karena anak muda tadi, yang menjadi kasir itu, seolah tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengambil receh di mobilnya. Oke, parkirannya memang bukan di depan minimarket karena minimarket itu tidak memiliki parkiran mobil dan ia harus berjalan sekitar seratus meter ke mobilnya. Tapi, itu kan tidak terlalu jauh? Tapi, Seokjin tidak mau membiarkan laki-laki itu membayar belanjaannya. 2.500 won? Ayolah, Seokjin yakin gaji kasir itu tidak seberapa. Seokjin benar-benar merasa jahat malam itu. Makanya, seketika setelah ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia bergegas ke dalam mobilnya dan mengambil beberapa receh. Hingga ia menemukan tepat 2.500 won.

Seokjin bergegas masuk ke dalam dan kecewa setelah mendapati kasir yang tadi tidak ada di sana.

"Selamat datang di minimarket." sapaan kasir berwajah ceria itu membuat Seokjin tersadar.

"Tadi, kasir barusan, kemana dia?" Seokjin bahkan lupa untuk sekedar menanyakan nama kasir baik hati barusan.

"Ah, Kim Taehyung? Shift-nya sudah berakhir dan tampaknya dia sedikit terburu-buru. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Seokjin ragu untuk menceritakan soal kejadian tadi, tapi, akhirnya dia menceritakannya. Ia sekaligus bermaksud untuk menitipkan uang itu pada kasir periang bernama Jung Hoseok itu.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima uang itu, beberapa hari ke depan aku akan off. Tapi, besok Taehyung akan masuk shift malam."

Maka, begitulah. Pada akhirnya, hari itu, Seokjin tidak bisa melunasi hutangnya pada seorang kasir bergaji pas-pasan. Tapi, Seokjin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mencari kasir itu dan melunasi hutangnya besok.

Itu rencananya.

Tapi ternyata Tuhan punya rencana lain.


	2. Rahasia Pertama

Rahasia Pertama

Hari pertama Kim Seokjin mengajar sebagai guru honorer di sekolah menengah swasta di pusat kota Seoul. Bukan hal yang mendebarkan karena sebelumnya Seokjin sering bekerja part time menjadi tutor saat kuliah. Tapi, murid saat tutor tidak pernah lebih dari sepuluh. Makanya, Seokjin cukup antusias dengan pengalaman mengajar sekolah formal pertamanya ini. Sekolah ini bukan sekolah yang buruk. Walau bukan sekolah nomor satu di Seoul, sekolah ini jauh lebih baik dari sekolahnya di Gwangcheon dulu. Lagipula, guru-gurunya tampak ramah. Seokjin berharap murid-muridnya juga tidak menyeramkan.

Setelah melakukan perkenalan singkat dengan guru-guru lain, Seokjin bergegas karena kelas pertamanya dimulai pagi ini pada jam pelajaran pertama. Adalah setelah bel berbunyi dan Seokjin memperkenalkan diri pada kelasnya, ketika pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan dua siswa yang terengah-engah. Dua wajah itu terlihat ragu karena Seokjin belum mempersilakan masuk. Setelah Seokjin memperhatikan keduanya ia tersadar kalau salah satunya tidak asing. Ya, Seokjin tidak mungkin salah. Tidak saat wajah itu tampak panik dan kaget ketika mata Seokjin menatapnya. Itu pasti kasir yang semalam meminjamkan 2.500 won padanya. Tapi, bukannya anak sekolah ini tidak diperbolehkan part time? Pertanyaan itu tidak Seokjin vokalkan, ia hanya mengisyaratkan dua siswanya yang terlambat itu agar masuk. Hari pertama, Seokjin harus pencitraan dan tidak boleh menunjukkan sifat galaknya.

Tapi, ia tidak berniat untuk membiarkan Kim Taehyung begitu saja.

Makanya, begitu bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi, Seokjin segera menahan Taehyung yang tampak ingin kabur dan memintanya ikut ke ruang guru.

Jam makan siang. Taehyung sangat gugup. Kalau tahu bahwa orang yang kemarin itu adalah guru baru, ia sebisa mungkin akan menghindari hal-hal yang membuat guru itu mengingatnya. Sekarang, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghadapi realita. Ada beberapa skenario yang berjalan di kepala Taehyung: Satu, dia akan mendapatkan peringatan, Dua, dia akan dihukum, Tiga, dia akan diskorsing. Tapi, dari kesemua opsi, ia paling tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia harus berhenti dari part time-nya.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan soal kemarin, Kim Taehyung?" Guru baru itu tampak langsung ke inti permasalahan saat Taehyung baru saja menutup pintu ruang guru.

Taehyung agak was-was untuk menjawab karena khawatir guru yang lain akan mendengarnya. Tapi, ia agak sedikit lega saat mendapati tidak ada siapa pun di ruang guru saat itu. Lagipula, sekarang jam istirahat. Tapi, bukan berarti Seokjin tidak menceritakan ini pada guru yang lain sebelumnya sih. Meskipun begitu, ada sedikit harap dalam benak Taehyung soal guru barunya untuk berbaik hati dan menjaga rahasianya.

"Ng, aku… tidak …"

"Tidak usah repot-repot mengatakan kalau kamu tidak mengerti. Jawab saja dan bekerja samalah, oke?" Seokjin tersenyum. Senyum yang mengerikan karena entah kenapa Taehyung tahu kalau gurunya itu tidak benar-benar tersenyum.

"Saya minta maaf." Taehyung menunduk, memberikan maaf sambil membungkukan badannya, berharap itu bisa meluluhkan hati Seokjin.

"Aku tidak meminta permintaan maafmu, aku meminta penjelasan." Nada tegas Seokjin membuat Taehyung langsung berusaha menegapkan badannya.

"Um, saya bekerja di sana…?" pernyataan yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan itu tampak membuat alis gurunya mengerut, tampak tidak puas.

"Iya, tentu aku tahu. Permasalahannya, walau aku hanya guru baru, seingatku, salah satu peraturan sekolah adalah Siswa tidak diperbolehkan bekerja." Check mate. Taehyung sempat berharap guru barunya itu tidak mengetahui soal peraturan sekolah dan ternyata itu mustahil.

Taehyung menunduk, belum berani untuk memandang gurunya.

"Aku akan mengabaikan soal itu karena kupikir kamu punya alasan untuk itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka ketika semalam kamu membuatku berhutang." Seokjin mengeluarkan uangnya, selembar 50.000 won.

"Um, tidak apa-apa Guru Kim. Semalam aku hanya mengeluarkan 2.500 won." Kali ini Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang gurunya.

"Tidak apa. Ambil saja. Kamu juga bekerja karena uang kan?"

Akhirnya Taehyung menyerah. Ia akhirnya menerima uang tersebut. Mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan memberikan kembaliannya ke tangan Seokjin. Persis seperti seorang kasir memberikan kembalian.

"Apa? Maksudku, kamu bisa mengambil kembaliannya. Aku kan sudah memberikannya padamu."

"Tapi aku hanya mengeluarkan 2.500 won semalam. Aku tidak mau menerima lebih dari itu." Taehyung menjawab polos. Jawaban itu tidak bisa tidak membuat Seokjin tertawa. Lucu, anak ini polos dan lucu, pikirnya.

"Baiklah." Seokjin mengaku kalah dan memasukkan 'kembalian' itu ke dalam dompetnya. "Tapi kamu bisa tenang. Aku akan menyimpan rahasiamu dengan baik. Aku tidak akan meberitahu guru yang lain, asal kamu bisa membuktikan kalau part time itu tidak mengganggu sekolahmu."

Mendengar itu, Taehyung sangat lega dan tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Ternyata, Guru Kim adalah guru yang baik, pikirnya.

"Jadi, Guru Kim adalah pembeli yang membuatmu terlambat datang ke rumahku semalam?" Jimin melahap makan siangnya. Makan siang dicafetaria adalah nasib bagi anak-anak kurang perhatian seperti Jimin dan Taehyung. Mereka berdua tidak terbiasa membawa bekal karena orang tua mereka cukup sibuk bekerja.

"Tapi dia tidak melaporkanmu?" dan Taehyung memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Baik juga. Kau harus berterima kasih." satu anggukan lagi dari Taehyung.

"Tapi, kenapa harus repot-repot part time sih? Kan uang saku dari ibumu cukup? Ketahuan dan berhenti juga bukan masalah kan?" Untuk rangkaian pertanyaan ini, Taehyung tidak bisa memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat Taehyung berpikir. Memang, kehilangan pekerjaannya tidak akan membuatnya terjerat dalam masalah ekonomi. Toh, walau single parent, ibunya bekerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit swasta dan gajinya cukup menghidupi mereka berdua. Tapi, ada alasan yang tidak bisa Taehyung jelaskan tentang kenapa ia menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja. Makanya, Taehyung memilih diam dan melahap roti coklat yang ia beli di cafetaria sebagai makan siang. Walau bukan bekal buatan ibunya, roti, nasi kepal dan susu sebagai makan siang sudah cukup mengenyangkan dan hal sepele seperti 'tidak dibuatkan bekal oleh ibu' tidak akan membuat Taehyung mengeluh.

"Serius, aku tidak bisa membayangkan menghabiskan waktuku enam jam di meja kasir. Bagaimana kamu bisa mengerjakan tugas? Dan kamu ingat? Semalam kamu terlambat sejam, makanan ini, kamu yang bayar." Jimin memang kurang ajar. Taehyung sering berkali-kali berpikir bagaimana dia bisa berteman dengan orang seberisik Jimin. Tapi, Taehyung tahu kalau Jimin peduli. Makanya, dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan omelan itu dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Lagipula, berargumen dengan Park Jimin bukan opsi yang baik. Kecuali kau mau menghabiskan waktumu sia-sia.

Jika beberapa hari lalu Jimin mempertanyakan soal ketahanannya bekerja sebagai kasir selama enam jam, beberapa hari ini Taehyung berhasil melakukannya selama dua belas jam. Sejak dua hari yang lalu hingga besok, rekan sesama kasirnya, Jung Hoseok, mengambil hari off sehingga mau tidak mau, Taehyung mengambil shift Hoseok. Selain karena Taehyung tidak memiliki kegiatan selain sekolah, ia juga tidak terlalu keberatan harus menjalani double shift. Lagipula, ibunya hampir tidak pernah ada di rumah. Ibu selalu pergi sore hari dan pulang di pagi hari. Jadi, tidak ada orang di rumah yang akan memedulikan kenapa Taehyung baru pulang dini hari. Taehyung bukannya tidak lelah, apalagi jika membayangkan ia harus bangun sekitar pukul 06.00 untuk bersiap sekolah. Selain itu, Taehyung juga harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang mulai menumpuk karena penundaan-penundaan selama ini. Tapi, masa-masa berat ini hanya akan berjalan beberapa hari. Lagipula, Hoseok adalah hyung yang baik. Makanya, Taehyung sangat ikhlas menjalaninya.

Jam di tangan Taehyung menunjukkan pukul 03.00 dini hari. Setelah shift-nya usai, Taehyung bergegas pulang. Mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian karena pulang dini hari artinya tidak ada bis yang akan mengantarkannya pulang. Ia harus berjalan kaki sekitar lima belas menit melewati kompleks gelap. Kegelapan malam, walau sudah ada beberapa lampu jalan di setiap sudutnya, tetap mendominasi pikiran Taehyung. Untung ia bukan tipe orang yang takut kegelapan atau hantu. Tapi, tetap saja, yang paling menakutkan dari semuanya kan justru manusia. Sialnya, kegelapan malam itu membuat pikiran Taehyung berkelana ke kasus-kasus di televisi. Soal penjahat yang biasanya menggunakan mobil hitam, terparkir di jalanan sepi di waktu dini hari seperti ini, mengintai rumah mangsanya.

Gila, membayangkannya saja Taehyung sudah merinding. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar suara mesin mobil tidak jauh di depannya. Jantungnya semakin berdebar ketika ia melihat warna mobil itu adalah hitam. Persis seperti skenario yang sebelumnya ada di kepalanya. Mesin mobil itu masih menyala. Dari posisi Taehyung, ia bisa melihat bahwa ada dua orang laki-laki di dalam mobil itu. Iya. Taehyung pasti tidak salah. Keduanya laki-laki. Tapi, kenapa mereka seperti … berciuman?

Tapi Taehyung terlambat untuk pergi dari jalan itu dan akan sangat mencurigakan jika ia tiba-tiba berlari. Bisa-bisa, ia disangka maling. Makanya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk berjalan sambil menunduk. Tidak apa-apa. Mereka cuma berciuman. Mereka cuma… ber…cium..an. Taehyung yang sibuk menenangkan dirinya barus sadar ketika salah satu laki-laki –yang duduk di kursi pengemudi– keluar dan membantu membukakan pintu laki-laki yang duduk di kursi penumpang. Sialnya, dari posisi Taehyung yang sekarang, dia malah bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Terutama ketika mereka berdua melanjutkan ciuman yang sebelumnya terjadi di dalam mobil.

"Sudah, Jaehwan. Cepat masuk." Laki-laki dengan suara lembut itu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang melihat. Ini dini hari, Jin." Rasanya Taehyung ingin berteriak kalau Sialan! Ini ada yang melihat! Tapi ia urungkan niat bodoh itu. Ia sempat mendengar helaan nafas laki-laki yang dipanggil Jin itu sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku baru saja menjadi seorang guru hari ini."

"Justru malah membuatku ingin melakukannya lagi."

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari laki-laki yang satunya, dan mendengar suara ehm… apa ya… itu… desahan? Taehyung memprediksi kalau mereka berciuman lagi. Ciuman yang kali ini lebih lama. Gila. Taehyung rasanya ingin menghilang. Untungnya sepasang laki-laki itu terlalu sibuk berciuman sehingga kehadiran Taehyung belum terlalu terasa.

Keheningan itu terpecah ketika salah satu laki-laki melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Sudah, Lee Jaehwan, masuk."

"Hm, baiklah, Guru Kim."

Guru Kim?

Taehyung yang berjalan menunduk dan terlalu sibuk mengolah potongan informasi-informasi yang masuk ke otaknya itu tidak menyadari kalau ia berjalan ke arah tiang listrik. Akhirnya, tabrakan antara dirinya dengan tiang itu tidak terhindarkan, menghasilkan suara clang dan bruk yang kencang. Membuat kedua lelaki itu menoleh dan menyadari eksistensi Kim Taehyung. Tidak. Jalanan gelap. Seharusnya kalau mereka tidak mendekat, mereka tidak akan mempersoalkan eksistensinya. Tapi, tampaknya, seragam sekolahnya yang mencolok ini membuat Guru Kimmengenalinya.

"Kim Taehyung?"


	3. Rahasia Kedua

Rahasia Kedua

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu rumahnya yang baru saja tertutup. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang lemas ditarik oleh gaya gravitasi, membuatnya terduduk lemas di lantai rumahnya yang dingin. Ia bahkan masih belum bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya, bukan cuma kejadian ciuman itu yang membuat Taehyung berdebar-debar. Masalahnya, nada tegas Guru Kim saat memerintahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya; untuk membicarakan soal ciuman yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan seorang laki-laki. Ya, Guru Kim adalah seorang gay.

Tidak ada ketakutan di bola mata Guru Kim saat ia memandang Taehyung. Justru sebaliknya, tatapan itu yang malah membuat Taehyung gugup dan ketakutan. Apalagi saat ia meminta (yang lebih terkesan seperti sebuah perintah) agar Taehyung tidak membicarakan soal ciuman itu pada siapapun. Pembicaraan di dalam mobil itu berakhir dengan sebuah perjanjian antara mereka berdua. Bahwa Taehyung tidak akan membahas soalciuman itu dan Guru Kim akan melupakan soal pekerjaannya.

Masalahnya adalah: rahasia soal Guru Kim yang adalah seorang gay terasa terlalu berat bagi Taehyung. Menjaga rahasia Guru Kim seperti memegang sebuah granat yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Granat yang ledakannya bisa menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain, tak terkecuali kehidupannya sendiri. Sebuah analogi yang berlebihan, tapi ada benarnya juga. Well, Guru Kim memang memegang rahasia soal pekerjaannya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan beban rahasia soal Guru Kim gay. Jika pihak sekolah mengetahui kalau Taehyung bekerja, hukuman terberat mungkin adalah skorsing, sedangkan kalau pihak sekolah mengetahui soal Guru Kim yang gay, bukan hanya kehilangan pekerjaannya di sekolah itu, Guru Kim bisa-bisa tidak bisa menjadi guru untuk selamanya, mengingat masyarakat Korea yang amat menentang homoseksual.

Kenyataan itulah yang membuat Taehyung benar-benar terbebani. Sungguh, salah satu hal yang paling Taehyung benci di dunia ini adalah memegang rahasia orang lain. Bagaimana jika Taehyung tidak sengaja membocorkannya? Bagaimana jika nanti dia tidak sengaja mengatakan hal itu? Rasanya, untuk saat ini, satu-satunya yang ingin Taehyung lakukan adalah menghapus ingatannya soal tadi.

Kenapa harus Taehyung yang memegang rahasia seberat ini? Kenapa Tuhan membiarkannya menyaksikan kejadian tadi?

Kenapa harus Kim Taehyung?

Pantulan wajahnya di cermin sekolah tampak seperti zombie. Kantung mata yang tebal, efek bekerja semalaman. Ditambah lagi, pikiran-pikiran soal Guru Kim membuatnya tidak bisa memanfaatkan waktu tidurnya dengan baik. Alhasil, Taehyung berangkat sekolah dengan tampang yang berantakan. Sial. Rasanya, mengutuk para dewa sebanyak apapun tidak akan membuat perubahan.

Apalagi, pelajaran setelah ini adalah pelajaran Guru Kim. Taehyung benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana nanti. Haruskan ia sok riang atau malah murung? Ekspresi apa yang harus ia tunjukkan? Sedih? Senang? Ah, sial. Kenapa dia tidak bisa tenang dan bersikap biasa saja? Tapi, biasa itu yang seperti apa?

Satu helaan nafas dan sekali lagi, ia membasuh wajah zombie-nya, berharap itu bisa menjernihkan pikirannya yang kacau. Pantulan di cermin tidak terlihat lebih baik, memang, tapi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas dan menghadapi realita. Ya, ia siap. Harus siap. Ini bukan masalah besar. Taehyung tidak lemah. Tidak boleh lemah.

Tapi, kekuatan yang ia kumpulkan dengan susah payah di toilet barusan rasanya langsung runtuh seketika saat ia berpapasan dengan Guru Kim. Guru Kim yang tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah-olah kejadian semalam hanya menjadi beban untuk Taehyung seorang. Seolah-olah hanya ia yang terbebani oleh rahasia itu. Apalagi saat Guru Kim bisa menyapanya dengan mudahnya.

Setelah Taehyung menjawab sapaan itu dengan lirih, mereka berjalan menuju kelas dalam diam. Taehyung terlalu enggan untuk memulai percakapan. Apalagi rasanya obrolan soal kemarin terlalu tabu untuk dibahas. Baru saat mereka berada di depan pintu ruang kelas, Taehyung mendengar Guru Kim, mengucap "terima kasih, Taehyung." dengan pelan, amat pelan.

"Jimin, apa yang kau pikirkan soal gay?" pertanyaan yang membuat Jimin menumpahkan susu yang ia minum.

"Kamu GAY?" Taehyung tidak akan mempermasalahkan pertanyaan balasan itu kalau Jimin mengucapkannya pelan-pelan. Tapi, temannya yang jenius itu dengan cerdasnya mengucapkannya dengan lantang, di cafetaria yang walau tidak begitu ramai, tetap saja berisi orang-orang. Untungnya, tidak ada yang menyadari pertanyaan itu.

"Bukan aku! Dan pelankan suaramu, Park!" Taehyung setengah berbisik, sementara Park Jimin masih memandangnya tidak percaya sambil mengelap tumpahan susu di bibirnya.

"Gila. Pantas saja selama ini kamu tidak pernah tertarik dengan Irene padahal dia jelas-jelas memberikan kode." Jimin sialan ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Taehyung.

"Tapi, aku sih tidak masalah kalau kamu gay. Aku akan tetap jadi sahabatmu. Tapi jangan berharap aku membalas perasaanmu." Taehyung harusnya tahu kalau bicara serius dengan Park Jimin adalah hal yang mustahil. Taehyung berniat mengabaikan ocehan itu saat ia menyadari sesuatu,

"Tunggu, apa kamu bilang? Membalas perasaanku? Gila apa? Bahkan kalau aku gay, aku tidak akan sudi suka padamu." Pernyataan yang langsung Taehyung sesali karena reaksi Jimin selanjutnya membuat Taehyung sangat tersudut.

"Jadi, pada siapa, Kim?"

"Bukan… aku cuma menanyakan soal pandanganmu…tentang gay. Bukan berarti aku gay. Bukan berarti seseorang yang aku kenal itu gay. Tidak ada yang gay, oke?"

"Mustahil kamu membahas soal itu tiba-tiba kalau tidak ada alasan. Jujur saja Kim. Siapa yang membuatmu gay?" astaga. Park Jimin memang benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berdiskusi serius.

"Lupakan sajalah."

Yang tidak Taehyung bayangkan adalah ketika esoknya Guru Kim datang ke minimarket di penghujung shift-nya. Saat kejadian ciuman kemarin, Taehyung memang menjelaskan kalau alasan kenapa ia berjalan dini hari di kompleks yang gelap dan sepi adalah karena ia baru menyelesaikanshift-nya pukul 03.00 dini hari dan waktu operasional bis telah berakhir sejak pukul 22.00. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak membayangkan kalau Guru Kim akan menawari Taehyung tumpangan.

"Guru Kim, Anda tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu, sungguh." Saat itu lima belas menit sebelum shift-nya usai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga masih mau menghabiskan kopiku. Lagipula, rumah kita searah." Seolah-olah datang ke minimarket di waktu dini hari hanya untuk membeli kopi adalah hal yang wajar dan masuk akal. Tapi, Guru Kim tampak serius soal itu karena ia belum beranjak dari meja kasir walaupun transaksinya sudah selesai.

"Um, tapi, shift saya masih lima belas menit lagi. Um, saya tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu, Guru Kim."

"Aku akan menunggu di luar." dan jawaban final Guru Kim membuat Taehyung tidak bisa mengeluarkan protes lagi.

Begitulah, akhirnya setelah shift-nya usai, Taehyung dengan ragu-ragu menghampiri Guru Kim yang tanpa basa-basi, mengarahkan Taehyung ke mobilnya. Persis seperti ketika kemarin ia memaksanya masuk ke mobil itu untuk bicara. Taehyung menurut saja walau dia sendiri sangat gugup. Guru Kim sendiri tentu saja menyadari sikap gugup muridnya yang sangat kentara itu. Bahkan saat mereka berada di dalam mobil, Taehyung terlihat sangat tegang.

"Apa kamu takut padaku karena aku gay?" Gila. Taehyung seperti tertangkap basah. Ia benar-benar berpikir seperti itu tadi. Tapi ia berusaha untuk mengelak dengan menggeleng. Lalu ia merasakan tangan Guru Kim di pundaknya, mengusapnya, seolah itu bisa membuat ototnya yang menegang itu rileks.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku seorang Guru dan aku tidak akan 'menyerang' muridku." dan entah kenapa pernyataan itu, juga kontak fisik itu, justru membuat Taehyung semakin berdebar-debar. Guru Kim memang tersenyum saat mengatakannya, dai itu bukan senyum yang menyeramkan. Tapi, tetap saja senyum itu membuat Taehyung jadi merasa kalau Guru Kim seolah menikmati kegugupannya itu. Pasti diam-diam Guru Kim menertawakan kecanggungannya ini, pikirnya. Sial. Taehyung benar-benar harus berlatih agar lebih bisa menguasai dirinya.

Perjalanan ke rumah Taehyung seharusnya tidak menghabiskan waktu lama. Jika berjalan kaki hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit, seharusnya ia bisa sampai dengan lebih cepat. Tapi, rasa canggung dan keheningan di dalam mobil begitu menyiksa, membuat perjalanan itu terasa begitu lama. Guru Kim yang menyadari kecanggungan itu mencoba membuat muridnya rileks dan memulai percakapan, lalu melihat ke arah plastik yang Taehyung genggam.

"Apa yang kamu bawa?"

"Um, ini makanan sisa minimarket. Makanan-makanan yang kadaluarsa hari ini dan sudah tidak bisa dijual." Taehyung menjawab malu-malu.

"Itu kau bawa untuk?"

"Um, makan malam? Ibuku biasanya bekerja hingga pagi. Makanya aku membawa ini untuk kumakan." Taehyung merasa pipinya memanas. Bahkan sekarang ia menjawab dengan 'aku'? Sejak kapan ia tidak menggunakan bahasa formal? Lalu, kenapa ia menjawab jujur? Semakin membuat hidupnya terdengar menyedihkan saja.

"Serius? Itu kadaluarsa 'kan?"

"Um, iya. Tapi, biasanya waktu kadaluarsa di sini masih aman untuk dikonsumsi hingga dua hari ke depan." Taehyung lagi-lagi menjawab jujur. Walau ini menyedihkan, tapi ia tidak pernah sakit karena memakan makanan kadaluarsa. Kalau ini bisa membuatnya menghemat, kenapa tidak?

"Jadi sekarang kamu belum makan?" dan Taehyung mengangguk.

"Aku tahu tempat makan yang buka jam segini. Ayo makan dulu."

Taehyung tidak habis pikir.

Pertama, Guru Kim memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang. Lalu, sekarang, ia memaksanya untuk makan bersama. Taehyung bukan tidak menolaknya. Rasanya ia sendiri sampai lelah saat berusaha meyakinkan gurunya itu kalau ia tidak apa-apa jika harus memakan makanan kadaluarsa tadi. Toh, makanan itu tetap aman dikonsumsi selama tidak terlihat jamur-jamur menyebar di permukaannya. Dia juga belum pernah sakit karena itu. Mungkin karena tubuhnya sudah kebal. Tapi, alasan-alasan itu tidak diacuhkan oleh Guru Kim. Pada akhirnya, Guru Kim kembali menang dan berhasil membuatnya patuh.

Setelah memastikan kalau Taehyung menghabiskan makanannya, Guru Kim mulai mengeluarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang hanya bisa Taehyung jawab dengan anggukan atau kata 'ya', seperti:

"Jadi, ibumu selalu bekerja hingga pagi?"

"Lalu, itu juga alasan kenapa kamu tidak membawa bekal dan selalu makan di cafetaria saat jam istirahat?"

Rasanya tidak adil, mendengar Guru Kim mempertanyakan banyak hal seolah sedang menginterogasinya. Padahal, Taehyung juga punya serangkaian daftar hal-hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Guru Kim. Soal kekasih Guru Kim. Lalu, soal apa yang membuatnya gay. Tentang mengapa Guru Kim bersikeras ingin mengantarnya pulang atau tentang kenapa Guru Kim mengajaknya makan padahal gizi Taehyung sama sekali bukan tanggung jawabnya sebagai guru, dan yang terpenting adalah, tentang kebaikan Guru Kim. Apakah ini tulus? Atau Guru Kim hanya ingin memastikan agar Taehyung bungkam dan bisa menjaga rahasianya dengan baik. Tapi, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tetap berada di benak Taehyung, menunggu keberanian yang cukup untuk dapat melisankannya.

Entah pinjaman keberanian dari mana yang pada akhirnya membuat Taehyung mengatakannya di saat mereka tiba di depan rumah Taehyung. Saat itu, Taehyung mengutarakan pertanyaan yang ia rasa paling membutuhkan jawaban.

"Apa Guru Kim baik padaku karena takut aku membeberkan soal…kemarin?" dan mata Guru Kim menatapnya dalam. Taehyung ingin menghindari tatapan itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi, rasanya kedua bola mata hitam itu telah menghipnotisnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan untuk sekedar menunduk.

"Kalau kubilang tidak, apa kamu percaya?" dan pertanyaan itu membuat Taehyung tersadar. Benar juga, apa gunanya ia bertanya kalau ia tidak akan mempercayai jawaban Guru Kim. Walau ia akan sangat senang jika Guru Kim mengatakan kalau kebaikannya itu tulus dan tanpa motif.

"Um, entahlah." Taehyung menjawab pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Aku melakukannya karena mengkhawatirkanmu." jawaban yang terdengar meyakinkan. Sedikit bagian diri Taehyung sangat ingin mempercayainya.

Tapi, Taehyung mengerti. Ia sudah mempelajarinya dari Ibu dan Ayahnya. Orang dewasa itu pembohong. Kata-kata mereka tidak bisa dipercaya. Termasuk kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulut gurunya itu. Taehyung tidak boleh mempercayainya. Bahkan ikrar sehidup semati yang diucapkan kedua orang tuanya saja hanya berakhir sebagai omong kosong.

Makanya, Taehyung tidak akan mempercayai kata-kata Guru Kim.

Ia hanya ingin membuatku menjaga rahasianya.

"Um, sampai jumpa besok, Guru Kim."


	4. Rahasia Ketiga

Rahasia Ketiga

Seokjin menatap jalanan yang gelap buta. Hanya pendar lampu jalan di kejauhan satu-satunya penerangan yang ada. Seharusnya, Seokjin segera masuk ke apartemennya, tapi bahkan selepas perginya Taehyung, pertanyaan Taehyung seolah masih bergema, membuat Seokjin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku melakukannya karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Kata-kata manis yang ia ucapkan tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi bukan berarti Seokjin berbohong soal itu. Ia hanya menyembunyikan separuh kebenaran dari Taehyung. Menelan sisa kalimat yang akan menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya yang Seokjin khawatirkan adalah: ia mengkhawatirkan kalau Taehyung akan mengatakan rahasianya pada orang lain. Makanya, Seokjin berpikir kalau Taehyung perlu diawasi.

Bukannya tidak percaya pada muridnya yang terlihat polos itu. Seokjin sendiri cukup lega karena pagi tadi di sekolah ia tidak mendapatkan masalah karena sepertinya Taehyung tidak mengatakan apapun, pada siapapun, soal kemarin. Tapi, sekali lagi, bukannya dia tidak percaya pada Taehyung, hanya saja, Seokjin lebih suka memastikan kalau semuanya terkendali. Apalagi, Seokjin sangat paham dengan pola pikir anak-anak masa sekolah akhir. Tidak hanya karena Seokjin adalah seorang guru, tetapi juga karena Seokjin pernah mengalami masa itu. Masa ketika pubertas, gejolak-gejolak ingin memberontak, gejolak untuk menunjukkan kehebatan dan kekuatan sangat tak terkendalikan.

Seokjin sangat memahami cara berpikir anak-anak seumur Taehyung. Terutama saat menghadapi orang yang 'berbeda', 'ganjil', 'terasing, 'queer' seperti dirinya. Seorang gay. Seokjin sudah cukup paham soal apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh anak-anak seperti Taehyung karena bahkan sejak di sekolah akhir, Seokjin cukup terbiasa menjadi target dari orang-orang yang ingin mendiskriminasinya karena ia berbeda. Bagaimana teman-temannya mencemooh karena parasnya yang dinilai tidak maskulin, atau karena ia menyukai warna pink, hingga mempersoalkan tentang hobi memasaknya. Karenanya, Seokjin tahu betul kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang apa yang akan Taehyung pikirkan tentang dirinya. Itu seperti terlihat jelas dengan sikap dan kegugupan Taehyung, juga bagaimana muridnya itu selalu mencoba menghindarinya. Tentu ini bukan hal yang baru, sebagai murid, tentu saja Kim Taehyung akan sebisa mungkin menghindari guru sepertinya. Bagaimana posisinya sebagai guru yang seharusnya memberikan contoh yang baik, ternyata seorang gay. Itulah alasan kenapa Seokjin akan berhati-hati dengan Taehyung. Mengawasinya, berusaha mengendalikannya. Karena Seokjin paham soal orang-orang sepertinya yang tidak akan pernah mendapatkan posisi yang layak di masyarakat.

Seokjin tidak akan khawatir seperti ini jika persoalan ini hanya menyangkut soal dirinya. Masalahnya, bukan Seokjin satu-satunya yang akan terkena dampaknya jika rahasia ini sampai pada pihak sekolah. Jaehwan pasti akan ikut terseret. Hal itu tidak bisa dihindari. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling Seokjin takutkan. Terutama ketika Jaehwan baru saja mendapatkan promosi di perusahaannya. Seokjin akan bisa bersikap tenang jika hanya dia yang menanggung masalah ini sendiri. Tapi, ketika ini melibatkan orang lain, terutama Jaehwan, Seokjin tidak akan bisa membiarkan hal buruk terjadi. Apalagi, mengingat hubungannya dengan Jaehwan yang terbilang rumit.

Jaehwan sendiri sering menyuruhnya untuk rileks dan tenang. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan kalau menjadi seorang gay juga adalah pilihannya. Tak jarang Jaehwan mengatakan kalau Seokjin terlalu berlebihan soal ini dan bahkan menyebutnya sebagai seseorang dengan krisis kepercayaan. Tapi, coba saja hidup sebagai seorang gay. Olok-olok, rasa jijik, tatapan merendahkan adalah hal yang harus diterima dengan lapang sebagai seorang yang terasing. Saat coming out sebagai seorang homoseksual di masa kuliah, ia juga kehilangan nyaris semuanya: teman, sahabat, hingga separuh keluarganya. Tapi, Seokjin pikir itu bukan hal yang menyedihkan. Dia tidak akan sedih kehilangan orang-orang yang menuntutnya untuk menjadi sesuatu yang bukan dirinya. Walau sekarang Seokjin hanya memiliki sedikit, setidaknya mereka yang tersisa adalah orang-orang yang menerima dirinya seutuhnya.

Dan Seokjin paham, anak-anak seperti Taehyung tidak akan mengerti soal ini.

Taehyung bukan tidak menyadarinya. Bagaimana mata Guru Kim tampak selalu mengikutinya. Bahkan di tengah pelajaran, mata tajam Guru Kim seolah mengintai. Walaupun sikap Guru Kim sangat jauh dari mendiskriminasi, tapi tatapannya sudah cukup membuat Taehyung merasa terbebani. Apalagi ketika tatapan itu harus Taehyung hadapi bahkan di tempat kerjanya. Karena Guru Kim selalu datang di setiap penghujung shift-nya dan menawarkan tumpangan dengan sedikit memaksa.

Seperti malam ini, malam ke-sekian Guru Kim mengantar-jemputnya dengan menggunakan alasan-alasan seperti: kebetulan ingin membeli garam yang habis, gula yang terkena semut, atau sekedar membeli bir kaleng dan kopi.

"Um-totalnya 37.000 won," Taehyung memfokuskan pandangan pada layar monitor kasir, tanpa memandang Guru Kim. Bahkan ketika Guru Kim menyodorkan uang cash-nya, Taehyung tetap enggan mengangkat wajahnya. Masa bodoh dengan standard operating procedure yang mengharuskannya tersenyum dan ramah pada setiap pelanggan, tanpa terkecuali. Saat ini yang Taehyung pedulikan hanyalah cara untuk menghindari Guru Kim.

Taehyung baru memandangnya pelanggan yang terhormatnya itu ketika Guru Kim mengeluarkan suplemen, vitamin, roti dan susu dari kantung plastiknya. Itu aneh, karena Taehyung yakin dia tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"Um, maaf, apa ada yang salah?" dan Guru Kim tersenyum.

"Ini buatmu."

Rasanya Taehyung ingin mengutuk dirinya yang malah tersipu karena perlakuan baik yang lagi-lagi Guru Kim lakukan. Tuhan, kalau ini diteruskan, bisa-bisa Taehyung yang salah paham.

"T-tidak perlu, Guru Kim. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Taehyung berupaya memasukkan kembali barang-barang itu, tetapi gagal karena Guru Kim menahan tangannya. Dan kontak itu membuat Taehyung refleks menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aku menunggu di luar." dan Guru Kim pergi tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Taehyung.

Taehyung cuma berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk bertahan hingga ini usai. Tapi, pikiran-pikiran tentang Guru Kim selalu berhasil membuatnya bingung. Hingga akhirnya shift-nya usai dan bahkan Hoseok, rekan kerjanya mempertanyakan soal hubungan mereka, semakin membuat Taehyung merasa terpojok.

"Jadi itu bukan kekasihmu?"

"Bukan, hyung!"

"Ah. Aku pikir begitu. Soalnya sudah seminggu ini dia mengantarmu pulang, kan?"

"Lalu, dia siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang sulit. Jika Taehyung mengatakan kalau Guru Kim adalah gurunya, Taehyung yakin, itu semakin akan menimbulkan pertanyaan. Makanya, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan bergegas pergi setelah berpamitan pada Hoseok.

Dan Taehyung memantapkan hatinya. Ini harus dihentikan. Karena kalau tidak, Taehyung bisa salah mengartikan kebaikan ini.

Maka, malam itu, sebelum Taehyung keluar dari mobil Guru Kim, Taehyung mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang ia punya

"Um, maaf Guru Kim. Tapi, kuharap Guru Kim menghentikan ini." Taehyung sempat merasa lancang karena membahas ini tanpa ada basa-basi, tapi urgensi untuk menghentikan ini semua membuatnya tidak memedulikannya.

"Menghentikan apa? Berhenti berbelanja di minimarket dan mengajak muridku yang kebetulan bekerja di sana untuk pulang bersama?" Taehyung benar-benar merasa lancang sekarang. Tapi, bukannya dia tidak memiliki dasar atas ini. Masalahnya, sejak kejadian ciuman itu, Guru Kim hampir setiap hari datang di penghujung shift-nya selama hampir seminggu ini dan rasanya itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Guru Kim sengaja melakukannya.

"Um, maksudku. Aku… aku sedikit keberatan soal itu." Taehyung berhenti sesaat, memikirkan diksi yang tepat untuk kalimat selanjutnya.

"… karena, jika Guru Kim melakukannya untuk membuatku menjaga rahasia itu, Guru Kim tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan diam. Tidak akan pernah membahas itu. Makanya, Guru Kim bisa tenang dan … tidak perlu lagi melakukannya." Sebisa mungkin Taehyung menjaga nada suaranya.

"Lagipula… rekan kerjaku mulai salah paham…dan aku tidak mau semakin membuat Guru Kim terbebani. Sungguh, aku bisa diam soal ini."

Tatapan tajam itu lagi-lagi membuat Taehyung lemah. Apalagi di saat seperti ini, saat Guru Kim sedekat ini dan tidak menggunakan kacamatanya. Tapi tidak tampak penolakan ataupun kemarahan dalam tatapan itu. Makanya, Taehyung cukup lega terutama setelah mendengar jawaban Guru Kim yang sederhana. Meruntuhkan segala macam kekhawatiran Taehyung soal reaksi Guru Kim.

"Hm, baiklah," Guru Kim mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

Kalau Taehyung tahu kalau mengakhirinya akan semudah itu, ia sudah melakukannya dari dulu. Tapi, dulu atau sekarang, yang penting dia sudah melakukannya.

Seokjin merasa aneh. Bukannya tidak ingin mempercayai muridnya. Tentu Seokjin tahu kalau Taehyung adalah anak yang baik. Di sekolah, dia tidak pernah terlibat masalah. Walau nilainya pas-pasan, terutama karena absensinya yang tergolong rendah dan cukup mempengaruhi penilaian, tapi Kim Taehyung tidak pernah tercatat di buku hitam sekolah. Setelah memperhatikannya beberapa minggu ini, Seokjin paham kalau pertemanan Taehyung juga bisa dikatakan sehat. Itu pun tidak banyak yang bisa Seokjin amati karena Taehyung hampir selalu menghabiskan waktunya di minimarket. Makanya, Seokjin berpikir kalau mengawasinya di tempat kerja adalah hal yang perlu ia lakukan.

Tapi, Seokjin tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan langsung dari muridnya barusan, untuk berhenti melakukan itu. Terutama setelah ia menjelaskan kalau rekan kerjanya mulai salah paham soal hubungan mereka. Tentu saja mereka akan salah paham. Seokjin sendiri mengerti kalau tidak sewajarnya ia sebagai guru mengantar-jemput muridnya yang bekerja part time. Tapi, dia merasa perlu melakukan itu. dia perlu mengawasi Kim Taehyung dan juga untuk memahami muridnya itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu berkerut seperti itu?" Seokjin tidak terkejut saat pintu mobilnya terbuka dan Jaehwan masuk tanpa perlu Seokjin persilahkan. Lagipula, Seokjin memang berjanji untuk menjemput Jaehwan yang lembur bekerja malam itu.

"Tidak. Hanya beberapa hal." Singkat. Karena Seokjin rasa, Jaehwan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal ini. Lagipula, kalaupun Seokjin menjelaskannya, Jaehwan pasti akan menyuruhnya untuk tidak memikirkannya.

"Apa? Kamu masih mengantar anak itu lagi?" Jaehwan menarik kesimpulan setelah melihat plastik minimarket yang ada di mobil Seokjin.

"Hanya untuk memastikan … kalau dia tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh di tempat kerjanya." Seokjin mulai menyalakan musik. Berusaha membuat Jaehwan teralihkan.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Menghadapi anak-anak seperti itu mudah. Apalagi dengan posisimu sebagai guru. Berikan saja mereka nilai bagus, mereka pasti akan bungkam."

Perkataan Jaehwan sedikit banyak membuat Seokjin terpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Ketika memutuskan untuk meminta Guru Kim menghentikan perlakuan baiknya, Taehyung tidak menyangka kalau sikap Guru Kim berubah nyaris 360 derajat. Mulai dari memintanya menjawab soal-soal sulit yang tentu tidak akan bisa dia jawab, memintanya membawakan ini dan itu, sekedar mengambilkan buku di perpustakaan, hingga mengembalikan setumpuk dokumen ke bagian akademik. Selain itu, tugas dan pekerjaan rumah yang sangat banyak membuat Taehyung kesulitan untuk dapat mengerjakannya, mengingat waktu part time-nya yang cukup padat. Tapi, dari semuanya, yang paling tidak bisa Taehyung hadapi adalah kuis dadakan yang pastinya akan membuat nilainya menurun drastis. Terutama karena Taehyung tidak pernah mempelajari materi di luar kelas.

Dan benar saja, di akhir kelas, Guru Kim mengumumkan hasil kuis dan nilai Taehyung yang paling rendah. Klasik. Rasanya, Taehyung bisa menebak kalau seusai kelas, Guru Kim akan memintanya menghadap ke ruang guru. Dugaannya benar karena tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Guru Kim mengumumkan soal itu.

"Kau berbuat masalah, Kim?" Jimin yang satu kelas dengannya menatap iba. Dan rasanya Taehyung merasa kalau ini tidak adil. Bahkan saat dia diam dan bersikap 'baik' dengan tidak membuat masalah, Guru Kim tetap melakukan ini.

Melihat Taehyung tidak menjawab, Jimin yang agak penasaran meneruskan, "karena tidak biasanya Guru Kim bersikap seperti itu. Apalagi mempermasalahkan nilai kuis. Kan ini cuma kuis, bukan pre-test atau mid-test." dan Taehyung mengangguk setuju.

"Makanya, itu pasti karena kau membuat masalah."

"Tapi aku tidak peduli sih. Omong-omong, aku pulang duluan ya. Malas kalau harus menunggumu." dan sahabatnya yang baik itu melengos pergi. Apanya yang setia setiap saat? Saat sahabatnya diminta menghadap guru saja, Park Jimin malah pulang duluan.

Di ruang guru yang nyaris kosong, Guru Kim mempersilakannya duduk. Taehyung berharap ini tidak akan lama karena dia harus segera pergi ke minimarket untuk bekerja. Seharusnya Guru Kim mengerti soal itu. Tapi, tampaknya, Guru Kim saat ini tidak mempedulikan soal pekerjaan Taehyung.

"Aku tahu, aku bukan wali kelasmu. Tapi, selama Guru Lee pergi ke Ilsan untuk mengurus standarisasi sekolah cabang di sana sebulan ini, beliau menitipkan muridnya padaku, makanya kurasa hal ini juga jadi tanggung jawabku." Dan Guru Kim memberikannya sebuah surat yang terlipat rapi. Sebuah Surat Peringatan.

"Berikan itu pada orang tuamu."

Gila.

Ibunya pasti akan menyuruhnya berhenti bekerja part time.

"T-tapi, Guru Kim… Aku akan mencoba memperbaiki ini. Aku janji." Dan kali ini, rasanya Taehyung mengharapkan sedikit saja kebaikan Guru Kim.

"Masalahnya, Kim Taehyung, nilai matematikamu bukan satu-satunya nilai yang menurun di awal semester ini. Tempo hari lalu, nilai pre-test Kimia juga mendapatkan nilai C." Well, itu bukan hal baru karena sejak kelas sepuluh, mata pelajaran Kimia yang diampu Guru Choi nyaris selalu stagnan di nilai C, kalau boleh membela diri, Taehyung merasa itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya karena Guru Choi menjelaskan dengan terlalu cepat dan sulit untuk dimengerti.

"…dan kurasa sebelum semuanya terlambat, rasanya perlu memberikan surat peringatan ini pada orang tuamu. Apalagi mengingat kalau ini adalah tahun terakhirmu di sekolah akhir."

Soal surat peringatan itu, selama ibunya tidak tahu kalau surat itu ada, rasanya Taehyung akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, ibu hampir selalu tidak ada di rumah, jadi, surat peringatan itu bukan masalah. Tapi, bukan berarti Taehyung bisa tenang-tenang saja soal nilainya yang menurun. Belum lagi, dia sudah berjanji untuk memperbaiki nilainya pada saat mid-test nanti. Makanya, seusai shift-nya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang dan memanfaatkan sedikit waktunya untuk belajar di wi-fi corner minimarket.

Bukannya Taehyung tidak bisa belajar di rumah, tapi, rumah yang selalu kosong dan sepi itu terasa begitu menyiksa. Tidak, Taehyung tidak takut sendirian, tapi, lebih karena rumah yang kosong itu selalu bisa membuat Taehyung tersadar soal kenyataan kalau keluarganya tidak akan pernah utuh lagi. Bahwa sehangat apapun penghangat ruangan di musim dingin, tidak akan pernah bisa membuat kehangatan seperti saat keluarganya saling melengkapi. Makanya, belajar di wi-fi corner minimarket rasanya akan terasa lebih baik daripada harus bertahan di rumah kosong itu sendirian.

Lagipula, di sini dia bisa memakan makanan sisa yang nyaris kadaluarsa secara cuma-cuma. Mi ramen yang dibuat di minimarketnya ini memang juara. Apalagi dengan tambahan nasi instan dan topping telur. Guru Kim pasti akan mengomel soal ini kalau dia tahu Taehyung memakan makanan sisa kadaluarsa lagi. Omong-omong, sudah beberapa hari ini Guru Kim tidak datang ke minimarket. Tampaknya, permintaan Taehyung berhasil membuat Guru Kim mengerti. Dan Taehyung bersyukur karena setidaknya Guru Kim akan berhenti melakukan kebaikan-kebaikan yang hanya akan membuatnya terbebani.

"Ini, tambah sosis." Hoseok datang menghampirinya dan memberikan sosis panggang.

"Makasih, hyung." Taehyung segera melahap sosis panggang yang diberikan Hoseok. Bahkan saat sudah hampir kadaluarsa, makanan-makanan ini masih terasa enak.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Taehyung kembali pada tumpukan soal yang membuatnya sadar soal kenyataan pahit kalau dia harus belajar. Kalau seperti ini, rasanya, dibaca berkali-kalipun, Taehyung tidak akan bisa mengerti. Tapi, Taehyung tidak boleh menyerah. Karena kalau tidak, nilainya akan semakin menurun dan hanya akan menimbulkan masalah. Apalagi mengingat Guru Kim akan menggantikan tugas Guru Lee sebagai wali kelasnya selama sebulan ini. Dan kalau tidak salah ingat, akhir bulan nanti adalah waktu mid-test. Taehyung benar-benar tidak punya banyak waktu yang bisa disia-siakan.

Adalah saat Taehyung sibuk menerka jawaban dari sebuah soal tentang penyetaraan reaksi redoks, ketika sebuah kaleng dingin menyentuh pipinya. Taehyung sempat berpikir kalau kali ini Hoseok memberikannya kopi kaleng, sampai pemilik lengan itu bicara, dan membuatnya mendengar suara yang sudah Taehyung ingat dengan baik di memorinya.

"Hm, ternyata kamu bekerja keras,"

Membuat Taehyung sontak menoleh, menatap pemilik suara lembut itu.

"Guru Kim?" ada sedikit perasaan senang yang sangat ingin Taehyung sangkal. Tapi mau disangkal berkali-kalipun, rasanya kebaikan Guru Kim ini Taehyung nikmati juga.

"K-kenapa ada di sini?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, ini minimarket terdekat dengan rumahku. Lagipula, aku ingin memastikan kalau kamu tidak memaksakan diri." dan rasanya, Taehyung harus menambahkan 'keras kepala' ke dalam daftar sifat Guru Kim yang telah ia amati selama beberapa pekan ini.

Guru Kim menyerahkan kopi kaleng itu ke telapak tangan Taehyung yang terbuka. Membuat Taehyung menggumamkan 'terima kasih' dengan amat pelan. Terlalu lelah menolak dan dia juga tahu itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Tapi, kepanikan langsung menyerang Taehyung begitu Guru Kim mengambil kumpulan soal yang baru dia kerajakan.

Dan menebak dari ekspresi Guru Kim, tampaknya Taehyung berada dalam masalah.

"Parah. Kalau begini, kamu tidak akan bisa memperbaiki nilaimu. Bahkan kamu melupakan soal penentuab bilangan oksidasi? Itu kan pelajaran kelas sepuluh?"

Dan Taehyung mengutuk otaknya yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama bahkan di saat-saat yang diperlukan. Tapi, Kimia memang sulit dan rasanya Guru Kim benar soal itu. Mustahil bagi Taehyung untuk bisa belajar sendiri.

"Hm, Hm,Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu belajar?"

Taehyung memikirkan kembali soal tawaran Guru Kim dan bagaimana dengan bodohnya Taehyung mengiyakan tawaran itu. Makanya sekarang, di akhir pekan, saat Taehyung libur dari pekerjaannya, Taehyung menatap pintu apartemen Guru Kim. Apartemen yang besar dan tampak mahal. Padahal Guru Kim hanya guru baru, tapi melihat ini, tampaknya Guru Kim memang berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Tapi, masa bodoh soal latar belakang Guru Kim. Taehyung masih perlu memikirkan nasibnya setelah melewati pintu ini. Apa yang harus dia katakan ketika pintu ini dibuka, juga soal apa yang harus dilakukan agar dia tidak menambah masalah dengan Guru Kim.

Tapi, rasanya Taehyung harus berhenti menggerutu, mengingat kalau Taehyung menerima tawaran itu tanpa paksaan. Well, sedikit terpaksa, memang. Tapi, setidaknya Taehyung juga mengajukan beberapa syarat dan kondisi ketika menerima tawaran itu. Bahwa Guru Kim harus berhenti memberikan tumpangan, dan kebaikan-kebaikan lain yang bisa membuat Taehyung salah paham. Taehyung sendiri merasa lancang, tapi dia menekankan pada Guru Kim kalau dia akan menjaga rahasia Guru Kim dengan baik dan gurunya itu tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan soal itu.

Lagipula, Taehyung memang membutuhkan pelajaran tambahan. Bukannya Taehyung tidak bisa meminta ibunya untuk mendaftarkannya pada bimbingan belajar, tapi, masalahnya, Taehyung mengerti kalau biaya bimbingan belajar itu tidak murah. Selain itu, belajar di bimbingan belajar akan merepotkan, mengingat jadwal part time-nya yang tidak fleksibel. Makanya, tawaran Guru Kim ini rasanya sangat meringankan bebannya. Walaupun begitu, Taehyung tetap merasa cemas. Terutama kalau mengingat fakta kalau Guru Kim itu gay. Tapi, seharusnya itu bukan masalah karena Taehyung yakin Guru Kim tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya karena Guru Kim itu baik, dan dia tidak serendah itu. Lagipula, Guru Kim kan sudah punya pacar.

Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan Guru Kim yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang guru. Karena Guru Kim yang ada dihadapannya sekarang memakai celana pendek jeans bolong-bolong, kaus putih polos, dengan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Tampak manusiawi. Sangat berbeda dengan citra 'guru ideal' atau 'guru sempurna' yang biasa dia tunjukkan di sekolah. Dan mau tidak mau, Taehyung harus mengakui kalau Guru Kim itu tampan dan wajar saja jika siswi-siswi di sekolah sangat mengidolakan Guru Kim. Dan wajar saja jika saat ini Guru Kim sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Kupikir kamu tidak akan datang. Ayo masuk, kita mulai."

Dan suara Guru Kim menyadarkan Taehyung kalau ini baru awal dari rangkaian pelajaran tambahan yang harus Taehyung jalani setiap akhir pekan. Baiklah, Taehyung tinggal bersikap baik, dan rasanya semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Yah, semoga saja.


	5. Rahasia Keempat

Rahasia Keempat

Taehyung memegang erat segelas coklat yang Guru Kim suguhkan untuknya. Walau telah diabaikan cukup lama, kehangatan coklat itu masih menjalar dalam genggamannya. Uap panas mengepul, menggelitik wajahnya saat Taehyung mendekatkan gelas itu. Dengan menggunakan segelas coklat sebagai tameng, diam-diam mata Taehyung melirik pada sosok Guru Kim di hadapannya yang, dengan serius, memeriksa kertas jawaban yang sudah susah payah dikerjakannya selama satu jam tadi. Melihat air muka pria yang lebih tua itu, rasanya Taehyung bisa menebak kalau hasil pekerjaannya tidak terlalu baik. Well, masalahnya, Taehyung tidak menyangka kalau di pertemuan pertamanya ini, Guru Kim akan memintanya mengerjakan soal-soal kelas sepuluh. Tentu saja Taehyung sudah melupakan sebagian besar ingatannya soal rumus-rumus yang ia kenal dua tahun lalu itu. Tapi, mari berharap kalau itu tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan.

Guru Kim yang sibuk memberikan coretan dan komentar di kertas jawabannya seperti tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi, mata Taehyung terus melekat padanya. Taehyung berusaha memahami gurunya yang 'aneh' ini. Bukan hanya soal orientasi seksualnya yang tidak biasa, tapi, sikapnya belakangan ini sangat membuat Taehyung bingung. Baiklah, mungkin Guru Kim melakukan ini semua sebagai bentuk usahanya untuk membuat Taehyung mengunci mulutnya rapat. Walau sebenarnya tanpa harus melakukan inipun, sebenarnya Taehyung tidak akan pernah berani mencoba untuk mengatakan pada siapapun, soal Guru Kim yang gay.

Ketukan pena merah Guru Kim membuat Taehyung tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, terutama ketika gurunya itu mulai mengomentari hasil pekerjaannya. "Hm, ini buruk. Terutama di bagian Kimia. Kamu mudah melupakan banyak hal, Kim?"

"Um, sedikit. Mungkin." Taehyung menjawab pada segelas coklat di genggamannya.

"Kurasa untuk pelajaran Kimia, kamu banyak harus mengulang. Kerjakan latihan soal kelas sepuluh pada halaman selanjutnya, di rumah. Dan besok, pastikan untuk tidak terlambat, oke?" dan Guru Kim meletakkan kertas jawaban di atas meja, menampakkan coretan-coretan merah yang mencolok. Membuat Taehyung berkontemplasi dalam-dalam soal kenapa belajar Kimia nyaris selama tiga tahun seolah tidak berarti saat dihadapkan pada soal-soal itu.

"Dan untuk malam ini, kurasa cukup." mendengar itu, Taehyung merasa lega dan segera meletakkan segelas coklat yang sudah nyaris kosong ke tempatnya semula. Menjawab dengan sopan, "Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Guru Kim." dan segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Termasuk lembar jawabannya yang kacau. Taehyung terlalu sibuk memastikan tidak ada barang-barangnya yang tertinggal sampai tidak menyadari kalau Guru Kim ikut bangkit dan meraih kunci mobilnya di sudut meja.

Saat pandangan Taehyung tertuju pada Guru Kim dan mata mereka bertemu, Guru Kim seolah menjawab tatapan Taehyung yang penuh tanya. "Aku antar." katanya sambil mengantongi kunci mobilnya. Membuat Taehyung jadi sedikit kesal karena seharusnya Guru Kim mengingat soal syarat dan kondisi yang ia berikan tempo hari. Bahwa Guru Kim tidak boleh lagi merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk sekedar mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

"Guru Kim tidak perlu mengantarku. Lagipula, Guru Kim kan sudah berjanji tidak akan repot-repot mengantarku pulang ke rumah."

"Tapi, aku tidak melanggar janji itu kalau aku mengantarmu sampai ke halte, kan?" dan sebuah senyuman di akhir kalimat itulah yang akhirnya mengalahkan Kim Taehyung. Mana bisa Taehyung menolak Guru Kim? Sejak awalpun rasanya nyaris mustahil bagi Taehyung untuk bisa menang melawan arogansi gurunya itu.

Cuaca dingin malam itu sepertinya menjadi faktor utama kenapa orang-orang tidak banyak berkeliaran di luar. Taehyung memerhatikan kalau hanya ada dua orang selain dirinya yang duduk di sisi lain kursi halte yang dingin itu. Sementara, di sampingnya, Guru Kim duduk setelah bersikeras mengatakan kalau dia akan menunggu sampai bis Taehyung datang. Padahal, sudah nyaris lima belas menit, bis yang diharapkan tidak kunjung datang. Mungkin, perbaikan jalan tidak jauh dari blok ini yang menghambat perjalanan bisnya.

Taehyung membuka layar teleponnya untuk menyibukkan diri. Membuatnya tersadar kalau ada sebuah pesan dari ibunya. Selama pelajaran tadi, Taehyung memang sengaja tidak membunyikan telepon genggamnya itu. Untungnya, tidak ada urgensi dari pesan itu. Hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang seperti biasa, mengabari kalau ibunya sudah berangkat kerja dan baru pulang esok pagi. Artinya, malam ini juga, Taehyung hanya akan pulang pada sebuah rumah kosong, seperti hari-hari normalnya. Bukan hal baru.

"Jadi, ibumu selalu bekerja?" Guru Kim yang mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga bisa melihat pesan itu dari posisinya. Membuat Taehyung secara refleks mematikan layar teleponnya. Tapi percuma, pertanyaan Guru Kim sudah terlontar dan karenanya, ia menjawab "iya" dengan singkat. Sedikit malu karena pesan ibunya terbaca oleh gurunya.

"Hm, lalu, haruskah kamu bekerja juga?"

Pertanyaan kedua Guru Kim sebenarnya membuat Taehyung ingin menjelaskan soal keadaan keluarganya. Soal ayahnya yang lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan keluarga kecil mereka demi wanita lain. Soal ibunya yang sejak saat itu selalu bekerja keras, menyibukkan diri, seolah-olah 'sibuk' dapat membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit atas pengkhianatan ayahnya. Atau Taehyung bisa saja menjelaskan soal rumahnya yang selalu kosong. Soal rumahnya yang selalu terasa dingin dan senyap karena kehangatan sudah lenyap bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok ayah dari hari-hari Taehyung.

Lalu, tentang dirinya yang muak pada keheningan yang menyiksa. Hingga pada akhirnya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mencari pelarian. Kesibukan. Sama seperti ibunya, ia hanya bisa menyibukkan diri, agar tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengeluh atau meratap. Ya, keuangan memang bukan masalah utama, apalagi mengingat kalau diam-diam ayahnya masih sering mengirim uang ke rekeningnya. Tapi rasanya, Taehyung tidak bisa diam saja dan membiarkan ibunya satu-satunya yang bekerja keras. Dan menjelaskan itu sangatlah rumit. Semuanya tidak bisa begitu saja ia ceritakan pada Guru Kim. Apalagi kalau ini hanya akan membuat Guru Kim semakin mengasihaninya. Makanya, kali ini Taehyung cuma bisa menjawab singkat.

"Aku bekerja karena aku harus. Lagipula, curang kalau aku cuma bersantai saat ibuku bekerja keras sendirian."

Jawaban yang diam-diam membuat Kim Seokjin merasa bersalah karena selama ini telah menilai Taehyung terlalu rendah. Menganggap kalau muridnya itu tidak lebih dari seorang anak kecil yang tidak akan mengerti permasalahan-permasalahan rumit.

"Tapi bekerja keras bukan berarti kamu bisa mengabaikan sekolahmu."

"A-aku tidak mengabaikan sekolah."

"Ya, ya. Dengan nilaimu yang sangat bagus, kurasa aku percaya" dan ucapan sarkas gurunya itu membuat Taehyung menekuk bibirnya. Pandangan jatuh ke sepatunya, seolah itu adalah hal yang menarik untuk dipandang. Masalahnya, nasihat Guru Kim ini membuatnya sedikit terpojok karena dia tidak bisa mengelak dari fakta kalau nilainya memang buruk.

"Tapi, aku serius, seharusnya kamu memprioritaskan sekolah. Dan, jika itu berat,..." Guru Kim memberi jeda, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi, untuk menangkap tatapan Taehyung, dan melanjutkan sisa kalimatnya saat berhasil menangkap perhatian kedua bola mata itu, "…seharusnya kamu membicarakannya dengan ibumu. Hubunganmu baik-baik saja kan?"

Dan entah tatapan Guru Kim, atau kadar kesulitan pertanyaan itu yang membuat Taehyung tidak bisa menjawab. Karena walau hubungan Taehyung dengan ibunya bisa dibilang tidak bermasalah, tapi Taehyung sudah terbiasa untuk mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Sebisa mungkin, dia akan mencoba melakukan segalanya sendiri. Bahkan, surat peringatan tempo hari pun sengaja tidak Taehyung berikan karena takut kalau itu hanya akan membuat ibunya khawatir.

"Komunikasi adalah hal yang paling penting dari sebuah hubungan..." ada jeda lagi, seolah Guru Kim ingin memastikan kalau Taehyung mendengarnya. "…hubungan apapun. Terutama keluarga." dan Taehyung memberikan anggukan sebagai sebuah tanda kalau ya, dia menghargai saran gurunya.

"...dan setidaknya, untuk menjaga komunikasi dengan ibumu, mulailah dengan memberikan surat peringatan itu padanya." Taehyung baru akan memberikan anggukan lain ketika dia berhasil mencerna perkataan Guru Kim. Tunggu, Guru Kim tahu darimana kalau surat peringatan itu masih tersimpan baik dalam tasnya? Seingatnya, tadi Guru Kim tidak memeriksa tasnya dan Taehyung tidak mengeluarkan surat itu sama sekali.

"Guru Kim bagaimana bisa tahu soal itu?"

Guru Kim tergelak. Membuat Taehyung mengutuk ketika di saat dia menanti jawaban Guru Kim, bis malah tiba dengan kurang ajarnya. Membuat Guru Kim, alih-alih menjawab, ia malah bangkit seraya mempersilakan Taehyung untuk naik ke bisnya. Membuat Taehyung semakin menggarisbawahi kata curang dalam catatan soal sifat Guru Kim. Curang karena ia selalu bisa mengetahui hal-hal yang sudah susah payah Taehyung sembunyikan, dan selalu menunda eksplanasi soal itu.

"Jangan lupa istirahat. Dan jangan memforsir dirimu." Guru Kim memberikan gelak manis sambil mengusap-usap kepala Taehyung dengan lembut saat mengatakan itu. Membuat Taehyung berusaha menyangkal kalau bukan, bukan senyum dan kontak fisik tak terduga itu yang menimbulkan debaran abnormal di jantungnya.

Di dalam bis, Taehyung memainkan rambutnya dengan pikiran mengawang. Teringat bagaimana tangan Guru Kim tadi mendarat di kepalanya, mengusap kepalanya lembut, menimbulkan sensasi hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat jantungnya terpacu dengan cepat. Bahkan deru mesin yang biasanya keras terdengar, atau suara percakapan gadis-gadis yang duduk tidak jauh dari kursi Taehyung, kalah oleh debaran menakutkan yang membuat Taehyung menyangkal sekeras hati. Sekali lagi, bukan. Ini bukan karena Guru Kim. Usapan di kepala, tangan jahil yang mengacak-acak rambutnya, rasanya terakhir kali ia mendapatkannya adalah dari ayahnya. Saat dengan ia mengatakan kalau Taehyung adalah anak yang membanggakan. Dan mungkin, mungkin perlakuan Guru Kim tadi membuat Taehyung jadi mengingat rasa menyenangkan , pasti karena itu.

Tapi, bahkan setelah sampai di rumah, saat Taehyung sudah terbaring di kasurnya yang nyaman, bahkan setelah berkali-kali Taehyung mengubah posisi tidurnya, dia belum bisa terlelap. Rasanya kepalanya malah dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya terjaga. Soal Guru Kim, soal nasihatnya, soal apa yang harus dia katakan pada ibunya tentang surat peringatan itu. Apalagi kesenyapan rumah hanya membuat pikirannya semakin berkelana bebas. Dan lagi, tanpa rasa lelah, sulit untuk bisa tertidur dengan cepat di tengah kesepian yang menyiksa. Makanya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengambil selimutnya, berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke ruang tengah, lalu melemparkan dirinya ke sofa. Dengan bantuan sebuah remote, ia berhasil menyalakan televisi dan membiarkan suara percakapan dari dalam kotak itu menciptakan keramaian tiruan untuk mengobati kesepiannya.

Taehyung terbangun keesokan paginya oleh kehangatan matahari pagi, juga sebuah sentuhan yang tidak kalah hangat dari sepasang tangan lembut yang mengusap keningnya.

"Kenapa kamu tidur di sofa?" dan suara ibunya membuat Taehyung membuka matanya. Memaksa matanya untuk melawan sinar matahari yang berhasil masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka. Dengan sedikit menyipit, ia melirik ke arah jam di dinding, angka yang ditunjuk jarum jam membuat pupilnya seketika membesar. Gila. Sudah jam 08.00. Ini memang hari libur, tapi bukan berarti Taehyung bisa seenaknya bangun siang. Apalagi mengingat kalau sore nanti pelajaran tambahan dengan Guru Kim akan berlanjut dan dia juga bertanggungjawab untuk mengerjakan soal-soal latihan yang gurunya berikan. Belum lagi, tugas membuat esai pelajaran bahasa dan laporan penelitian biologi. Astaga. Taehyung menyesal karena sepekan kemarin selalu menunda pekerjaan.

Kepala Taehyung mulai bekerja, menyusun, menyortir sederetan daftar soal apa yang harus dia lakukan dan mengurutkan mana yang harus lebih dulu ia lakukan. Menghasilkan simpulan kalau sebelum ia mengerjakan sederet daftar aktivitas yang menumpuk di kepalanya itu, yang sungguh perlu Taehyung lakukan sekarang adalah benar-benar bangun. Dengan susah payah, ia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Memandang ibunya yang kini sudah sibuk di dapur, padahal, ibunya baru saja pulang bekerja, tapi tetap menyempatkan diri untuk membuat sarapan. Dan kesadaran itu membuat Taehyung memaksa tubuhnya yang berat untuk bangkit. Menggulung selimutnya tanpa melipatnya dengan benar dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Mandi, sudah ibu siapkan air panas." dan Taehyung tidak protes karena rasanya tubuhnya memang membutuhkan itu. Rasa pegal karena tertidur di sofa dengan posisi tidak wajar membuatnya sedikit meringis saat ototnya meregang. Dan rasanya, mandi akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Bau masakan ibunya membuat Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya, sedikit tidak peduli kalau saat ini rambutnya masih belum sepenuhnya kering. Duduk manis di depan hidangan yang walau sederhana, tapi ini sangat berharga. Hari minggu memang istimewa. Karena itu satu-satunya hari dalam seminggu ketika Taehyung bisa merasakan masakan ibunya. Karena di sisa hari yang lain, ia harus bangun pagi-pagi buta, berangkat sebelum ibunya pulang untuk mengejar bis, hanya agar ia bisa datang ke sekolah tepat waktu. Makanya, Taehyung bersyukur karena di hari minggu kali ini, ibunya masih bisa menyempatkan momen sarapan bersama yang hanya bisa terjadi beberapa kali dalam sebulan, Dan tidak. Taehyung enggan merusak momen berharga ini, makanya ia mengurungkan niatnya membahas soal surat peringatan itu.

Adalah ketika selesai sarapan, saat Taehyung membantu mencuci piring, ibunya yang merasa kalau Taehyung menyembunyikan sesuatu, mendekati Taehyung dan menanyakan soal itu. "Kenapa? Kamu membuat masalah?" yang segera meruntuhkan niat keras Taehyung untuk menyimpan segalanya sendiri. Apalagi ketika ia mengingat nasihat Guru Kim semalam. Membuatnya merasa kalau mungkin ini momen yang tepat untuk mengakui soal itu.

"Sedikit sih." Jawabnya sambil memfokuskan pandangan pada noda di piring. Karena memandang ibunya membuatnya takut merasa bersalah. Takut melihat kekecewaan atau mungkin, juga kemarahan yang akan segera datang ketika ia mengakui ini. "Um, sebenarnyaakudapatsuratperingatan dari sekolah." Taehyung mengucap cepat, sedikit berharap kalau itu bisa meminimalisir kemungkinan ibunya akan marah. Dan mendengar tidak ada bentakan atau nada yang meninggi, Taehyung dengan heran memandang ibunya yang, anehnya, tampak tenang.

"Um…Ibu tau?" dan Taehyung sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan ibunya membuka tasnya saat dia tertidur dan menemukan surat peringatan itu?

"Iya. Kemarin, gurumu menelepon. Siapa ya namanya? Guru Kim?" dan informasi itu membuat Taehyung jadi mengerti, bagaimana Guru Kim bisa tiba-tiba membahas soal hubungannya dengan ibunya. Sedikit, Taehyung jadi merasa kalau Guru Kim itu jahat karena sudah 'mengadu' pada ibunya. Sampai ia mendengar penjelasan ibunya.

"Omong-omong, gurumu itu baik. Awalnya ibu sempat marah dan bilang kalau akan menyuruhmu berhenti part time. Tapi, mengingat gurumu bilang kalau kamu sudah bekerja keras, sampai mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dengannya, ibu tidak jadi marah."

"Tapi, jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Dan ingat untuk berterima kasih pada gurumu itu nanti."

Membuat Taehyung semakin menyimpulkan kalau ya, orang dewasa itu curang. Mereka adalah hipokrit ulung. Tak terkecuali ibunya. Karena ibunya selalu bisa mengatakan ini seolah tidak menyadari kalau yang selama ini selalu bekerja terlalu keras adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa kamu membatalkan janji kita untuk pergi ke internet café akhir pekan kemarin?" ocehan Park Jimin rasanya semakin hari semakin membuat Taehyung mempertanyakan soal pertemanan mereka. Soal apa yang membuat dia bisa bertahan begitu lama dengan Park Jimin sialan ini.

"Sejak kapan aku berjanji pergi ke internet café bersamamu?"

"Well, kita selalu melakukannya setiap akhir pekan, Kim. Jangan pura-pura lupa."

"Hm, masalahnya aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Um, … akhir pekan kemarin aku ada janji bertemu dengan seseorang." Taehyung tidak mungkin mengatakan soal pelajaran tambahannya pada Jimin 'kan? Dia bisa salah paham.

"Apa? Bertemu siapa? Kencan?" dan penarikan kesimpulan Park Jimin yang selalu asal inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Taehyung enggan menceritakan soal pelajaran tambahannya pada Park Jimin.

"Ra-ha-si-a." Taehyung sengaja memisahkan keempat suku kata itu seolah menikmati rasa penasaran yang menyiksa sahabatnya itu. Lalu melengos pergi mendahului Jimin. Pelajaran kedua adalah olah raga, makanya saat ini mereka menyusuri koridor, menuju ke lapangan.

"Apa sih, kamu punya pacar?" Jimin yang tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatnya kabur itu segera menyusul. Usaha yang tidak sulit karena ucapannya membuat Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Karena mendengar kata 'pacar' yang disandingkan dengan 'Guru Kim' ternyata bisa membuat pipinya memanas seperti ini, membuat rona merah tipis muncul di pipinya.

"Ah! Aku mengerti. Ini pasti berkaitan dengan pertanyaan soal 'gay' tempo hari lalu kan?" dan mata Taehyung membola. Pandarangan menerawang hingga ke sudut koridor dan menghela nafas lega saat menyadari kalau, untungnya, tidak ada orang selain mereka di sana. Membuatnya menyesal karena sempat menanyakan isu sensitif itu pada Park Jimin. Karena penarikan kesimpulan Park Jimin yang asal ini kalau dibiarkan bisa-bisa membuatnya berada dalam masalah.

"Apa sih, tidak ada hubungannya juga." Taehyung menepis ocehan asal Jimin, sekali lagi mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha melarikan diri dari rasa penasaran Park Jimin yang berbahaya.

"Apa sih? Semakin mencurigakan tahu." Jimin mengejar, "Jadi, kamu merahasiakan hal itu karena pacarmu laki-laki?" Jimin memang senang menggoda sahabatnya yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu. Apalagi, kalau Taehyung bersikap salah tingkah seperti ini. Semakin membuatnya merasa berhasil.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti kalau kamu gay. Kita tidak perlu membahasnya lagi. Kamu bisa tenang, Kim." lalu Park Jimin tersenyum, senyum yang berbahaya, dengan sebelah mata mengedip jahil lalu melengos pergi setelah menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Eh! Tunggu. Apanya yang tidak perlu dibahas?" Taehyung yang tersadar soal Park Jimin yang lagi-lagi membuat simpulan asal, akhirnya berlari mengejar, rasanya dia perlu memberi jitakan pada kepala Park Jimin agar otaknya bisa kembali berfungsi. Tapi usahanya mengejar Park Jimin gagal karena dari ujung koridor, sosok yang membuatnya kacau belakangan ini, malah muncul.

"Jangan berlarian di koridor." Guru Kim tidak membentak, tapi rasanya perintah itu cukup untuk membuat Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dengan seketika. Sedikit takut untuk bersikap. Karena Guru Kim yang ia jumpai di sekolah terasa sangat berbeda dengan Guru Kim yang datang setiap malam ke minimarket, Guru Kim yang sering memaksanya untuk pulang bersama, atau Guru Kim yang bahkan memberikannya pelajaran tambahan. Guru Kim yang ada di hadapannya sekarang seolah tidak ia kenali.

"Hey, kalau Guru memberitahu, kamu harusnya menjawab."

"Um-ba-baik Guru Kim."

Membuat Taehyung berpikir, soal kemungkinan bodoh, kalau mungkin, mungkin saja Guru Kim yang ia temui di luar sekolah adalah orang yang benar-benar berbeda.

Dari ruang akademik, Seokjin bisa melihat sekumpulan anak-anak kelas tiga yang sedang praktik olah raga. Bahkan di antara kumpulan anak-anak itu, entah kenapa dengan mudah Seokjin bisa menemukan Kim Taehyung. Mungkin karena anak itu mencolok, atau mungkin juga karena Seokjin sudah terbiasa memperhatikannya akhir-akhir ini. Dan juga, karena Kim Taehyung itu menarik.

Seokjin memperhatikan bagaimana Taehyung bisa berlari dengan cepat dan bersemangat saat mengoper bola, sampai-sampai Seokjin mempertanyakan soal stamina Taehyung yang tampaknya tidak pernah habis. Padahal, dia harus bekerja part time setiap pulang sekolah dan hanya libur di akhir pekan. Fakta yang membuatnya cukup merasa bersalah karena akhir pekannya harus dihabiskan dengan mengikuti pelajaran tambahannya. Tapi, Seokjin bukannya tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk itu.

Getaran telepon genggam di sakunya membuat Seokjin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pesan dari Jaehwan. Tanpa ragu ia membuka pesan itu. Sebuah pesan singkat, kita perlu bicara. Bahkan ketika itu hanya sebuah teks, Jin bisa menebak kalau Jaehwan pasti emosi saat menulisnya. Alasan kemarahan Jaehwan sebenarnya sepele. Hanya karena akhir pekan kemarin, Seokjin tidak datang saat Jaehwan membutuhkan dirinya. Dan apa yang membuat Jaehwan semakin marah adalah karena Seokjin lebih memilih untuk tetap memberikan pelajaran tambahan pada muridnya daripada datang menemui Jaehwan saat ia sangat membutuhkannya.

Seokjin sadar. Salah satu sifat buruk Jaehwan adalah kemanjaannya. Juga keegoisannya yang membuatnya harus selalu diprioritaskan. Atau mungkin sifat mudah cemburunya, hal yang sangat kekanakan, karena Seokjin sendiri sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan kalau ini bukan hal yang pantas untuk dicemburui. Karena Seokjin melakukan ini pada Taehyung hanya sebagai bentuk jaminan kalau muridnya akan menjaga rahasianya. Tapi, entah kenapa, Jaehwan tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Dan itu membuat Seokjin berkontemplasi soal kerumitan hubungan mereka. Soal sifat-sifat mereka yang selalu bertentangan. Apalagi, kenyataan kalau Jaehwan selalu bisa membuat ketegasan Jin menghilang.

Pertengkaran kecil seperti ini memang sering terjadi. Seokjin bukannya tidak berusaha untuk menekan egonya untuk bisa bertahan dengan Jaehwan. Tapi, rasanya, ketika Jaehwan memintanya untuk menghentikan pelajaran tambahan itu dan kembali memberikan akhir pekannya untuk Jaehwan, Seokjin tidak bisa menyanggupinya. Dan mungkin, itu yang membuat Jaehwan marah. Kenyataan kalau saat ini, Jaehwan bukan lagi prioritas utamanya.

Dan omong-omong soal Kim Taehyung, seharusnya Jin bisa saja dengan mudah melepaskan anak itu dan mempercayai kalau muridnya itu tidak akan melakukan hal yang merugikan. Karena, setelah memperhatikannya selama ini, Seokjin paham kalau Taehyung adalah anak yang baik. Selain itu, Seokjin juga mengakui kalau ia telah salah menilai Taehyung. Tapi, entahlah, rasanya Jin tidak bisa begitu saja membatalkan pelajaran tambahan dan perjanjian mereka. Mungkin, karena Kim Taehyung itu menarik, dan mungkin, ini karena sedikit, ia sedikit saja peduli dan ingin melakukan hal ini untuk Taehyung. Mungkin. Tapi, rasanya, masih terlalu cepat untuk mengambil simpulan apapun.


	6. Rahasia Kelima

Rahasia Kelima

Dari pelajaran tambahan bersama Guru Kim, banyak hal baru yang Taehyung pelajari, bukan hanya soal bagaimana mengaplikasikan Hukum Faraday dengan benar atau sekedar memahami kalau impul dan momentum itu dua hal yang berbeda. Taehyung juga mempelajari bagaimana mata Guru Kim akan selalu berkedut setiap ia tertawa, atau bagaimana Guru Kim lebih memilih stroberi daripada coklat, atau bagaimana Taehyung akan selalu menemukan rasa lembut seperti campuran lavender dan rosemary setiap kali ia berada sangat dekat dengan gurunya. Atau, bagaimana Guru Kim sangat membutuhkan keheningan untuk bisa berkonsentrasi. Kontras dengan dirinya yang harus melakukan sesuatu, seperti mendengarkan musik, memutar pena, atau sekedar menggoyangkan kaki untuk bisa berkonsentrasi.

Seperti sekarang, ketika Guru Kim sedang memeriksa jawaban pre-test kelas sebelas, dan di saat yang sama, Taehyung sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan soal-soal tentang reaksi redoks yang entah kenapa tidak bisa ia temukan jawabannya walau sudah mencoba berkali-kali. Taehyung tanpa sadar memainkan penanya, membuat bunyi klik, klik, klik yang terus berulang dengan frekuensi satu klik per detik. Tanpa ia sadari, suara-suara yang ia ciptakan itu memecahkan konsentrasi Guru Kim. Hingga pada detik ke-sekian, bunyi klik itu teredam saat tangan Guru Kim menahan gerakan tangan Taehyung. Dalam diam, tanpa berkata-kata, Guru Kim menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan erat dan cukup lama. Bahkan ketika pena itu sudah terlepas dari tangannya, Guru Kim tetap menahan tangan nakal itu untuk membuat suara-suara mengganggu yang bisa merusak konsentrasinya lagi. Dan mungkin, sekarang, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Kim Taehyung yang justru kehilangan konsentrasinya.

Guru Kim tidak mengatakan apapun saat itu, pandangan masih sibuk meneliti kertas jawaban anak kelas sepuluh di pangkuannya. Dan itu membuat Taehyung berpikir keras soal bagaimana dia bisa melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Guru Kim karena kontak fisik itu lagi-lagi memberikan debaran aneh di dadanya, membuat jantungnya memompa darah dengan cepat sampai-sampai rasanya tidak ada sedikit ruang di kepalanya untuk sekedar memproses soal-soal di hadapannya. Well, dan itu berlangsung cukup lama karena Guru Kim baru melepaskan tangannya saat ia perlu mengambil kertas-kertas yang harus ia periksa selanjutnya. Tapi, walaupun tangannya sudah kembali bebas, rasanya debarannya belum bisa menjadi normal seperti sedia kala.

Saat ia berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh dan mencoba membangun konsentrasinya kembali pada soal tentang reaksi redoks di hadapannya, Guru Kim malah mendekat dari belakangnya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa melihat kesulitan apa yang membuat kening muridnya berkerut. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Guru Kim malah mendekatkan tubuh bidangnya, mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Taehyung terperangkap di antara tubuh Guru Kim dan meja di depannya. Rasanya seperti dipeluk dari belakang! Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Guru Kim menyentuh belakang tubuhnya. Sialnya, Guru Kim dengan santainya menujuk pada coretan-coretan perhitungan Taehyung yang keliru, seolah posisi mereka saat ini adalah hal yang wajar.

."Lihat, di sini kamu melupakan aturan bilangan oksidasi. Jangan bilang kamu melupakan pelajaran kelas sepuluh?" Guru Kim seraya menunggu jawaban Taehyung yang masih mematung, saat tidak ada jawaban, ia kemudian melanjutkan "Ingat, bilangan oksidasi dalam senyawa ion sama dengan muatan kation dan anionnya. Jadi, dalam senyawa NaCl itu, berapa muatan atom Na dan berapa muatan atom Cl? Lalu berapa bilangan oksidasinya?"

"Um, sa-satu?" Taehyung menjawab asal. Mana bisa ia mengingat pelajaran dua tahun lalu, apalagi saat Guru Kim berada tepat, tepat di belakangnya. Membuatnya sulit bahkan untuk sekedar mengingat hal-hal dasar, seperti bernafas, misalnya.

"Kamu benar-benar lupa?" dari belakang telinganya, suara Guru Kim terdengar sangat jelas. Membuat getaran aneh ketika hembusan nafas Guru Kim terasa menggelitik ujung daun telinganya. Well, setidaknya ada keuntungan dari posisi ini, setidaknya saat Guru Kim berada di belakangnya seperti ini, rona merah di wajah Taehyung tidak akan terlihat olehnya.

"I-ini kan pelajaran dua tahun lalu dan waktu itu Guru Choi menjelaskannya sambil marah-marah…wajar kalau lupa…"

"Ah, alasan saja." Guru Kim mengucap sambil tergelak manis dan melengkapinya dengan serangan jahil pada rambut coklat Taehyung yang halus dan lembut. Bahkan saat jari-jari Guru Kim mengacak-acak rambut itu, tiap helainya berhasil kembali ke tempatnya semula. Dan karenanya, diam-diam Taehyung paham. Bagaimana kontak fisik –entah yang disengaja atau tidak—dari Guru Kim akan selalu berhasil memicu debaran abnormal yang menakutkan.

Taehyung sedang melakukan eksperimen. Sebuah penelitian sederhana yang bertujuan untuk membuktikan sebuah asumsi kalau dia tidak gay. Dan bahwa kontak fisik dari laki-laki tidak akan membuatnya berdebar. Bahwa hanya kebetulan debaran-debaran itu muncul saat ia bersama Guru Kim. Karena Taehyung bukan gay dan dia yakin betul kalau tidak, dia tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki.

Eksperimen itu dimulai dengan Park Jimin. Taehyung memulai dengan hal yang paling sederhana, seperti memegang tangannya, memeluknya, memainkan rambutnya dan itu membuatnya merasa lega karena ya, dia tidak merasakan apapun pada kontak fisik itu. Walau ia harus mendapatkan tatap heran, mencurigakan dan sekilas penolakan dari Park Jimin, ia sangat bahagia saat menyadari kalau tidak, ia tidak mendapatkan debaran itu dari sahabatnya, yang laki-laki.

Objek keduanya adalang Jung Hoseok, rekan kerjanya di minimarket. Pria periang yang lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun darinya itu sehari-harinya memang sangat touchy dan sepertinya eksperimen Taehyung tidak terlalu menghasilkan apa-apa karena ia cukup terbiasa dengan cubitan di pipi, hidung, hingga usapan di pundak atau belakang tubuhnya yang dilakukan oleh Hoseok. Dan lagi-lagi, tidak, Taehyung tidak merasakan apapun dari sentuhan-sentuhan seniornya itu.

Dan begitu pula dari Kim Minjae, Sungjae atau beberapa laki-laki random yang bahkan nama lengkapnya tidak ia ketahui, para pelanggan di minimarketnya. Ya, Taehyung sampai melakukan eksperimen pada para pelanggan minimarketnya, sengaja membuat sentuhan saat melakukan transaksi seperti memberikan kembalian atau saat menyerahkan barang belanjaan mereka. Eksperimen yang pada akhirnya membuat simpulan kalau tentu saja Kim Taehyung tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan laki-laki. Tua, muda, semuanya tidak ada yang mampu membuat Taehyung berdebar-debar. Jadi, mungkin saja debaran yang terjadi setiap ada di dekat Guru Kim adalah …um, kesalahan yang terjadi karena mungkin, ia terlalu banyak meminum kopi atau coklat yang selalu disuguhkan Guru Kim. Ya, itu cukup masuk akal. Simpulan yang brilian.

"Lamunan di siang bolong tidak akan membuat nilaimu menjadi lebih baik, Kim." suara Guru Kim seolah bergaung di koridor yang kosong, membuat Taehyung kembali pada realita pahit soal kenyataan kalau pertemuan dengan Guru Kim di sekolah tidak dapat ia hindari.

Dan Taehyung mengutuk. Karena bahkan tanpa harus melakukan kontak fisik, hanya dengan suaranya saja, Guru Kim mampu membuat debaran aneh itu kembali, entah dari mana. Seketika meruntuhkan argumen logisnya kalau itu efek kafein dari coklat dan kopi karena tidak, ia tidak mengonsumsi hal-hal yang mengandung kafein pagi ini.

"Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan aku tidak mau muridku terlambat karena melamun."

Dan kalimat itu membuat Taehyung membuat asumsi lain. Bahwa debaran ini muncul bukan karena ketertarikannya pada Guru Kim. Mungkin, itu karena Guru Kim yang selalu memiliki kesan mengintimidasi. Perintah-perintah yang penuh afirmasi, dan tatapannya yang tajam. Juga kenyataan kalau ia menyimpan rahasia Guru Kim. Ya, itu pasti karena Taehyung takut. Bukan cinta atau hal tidak masuk akal lainnya. Untuk saat ini, rasanya asumsi itu adalah yang paling logis. Mari percaya kalau itu benar.

Pekan ketiga sejak pelajaran tambahan dimulai dan Taehyung sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas tambahan di akhir pekannya. Tapi, hari ini, entah karena terlalu bersemangat atau bis yang datang terlalu cepat dari biasanya, saat ini Taehyung tiba di apartemen Guru Kim tiga puluh menit lebih awal dari jadwal seharusnya. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk menghabiskan waktunya di luar, tapi, pada akhirnya Taehyung tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya sampai ia ada di hadapan pintu putih dengan nomor 92 berwarna perak itu.

Niatnya untuk mengetuk dan menekan bel ia urungkan ketika ia mendengar kilasan samar suara argumen dan bantahan dari balik pintu itu. Nada-nada yang terus meninggi, ia simpulkan sebagai sebuah pertengkaran. Ada dua suara yang terdengar dari balik pintu itu. Pertama, yang paling ia kenali, suara Guru Kim yang terdengar pelan tapi tetap penuh kontrol, berlawanan dengan suara lain yang terus meninggi. Membuat Taehyung melangkah mundur karena rasanya, suara-suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. Seolah pertengkaran itu terjadi tepat di balik pintu itu.

"Kita bisa membahas ini baik-baik, Ken."

Dan mungkin ia seharusnya pergi. Karena pertengkaran ini adalah privasinya Guru Kim. Ia tidak seharusnya mendengar ini. Makanya, Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Sampai ia mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir ulang soal itu.

"Kubilang… dengan posisimu sebagai guru, ini cuma mempersulit dirimu sendiri! Astaga, Kim Seokjin. Apa susahnya memberinya nilai A pada muridmu sendiri? Bungkam saja dia dengan nilai baik, kalau kau memang benar-benar khawatir soal rahasiamu. Semudah itu, Jin!"

"Kamu ingin aku menyalahgunakan profesi ini?"

"Apa? Jangan munafik. Semua orang juga melakukan itu, Jin! Dengar, kamu bahkan kehilangan waktu pribadimu sekarang. Dua pekan, Jin. Dua pekan ini kamu bahkan tidak datang saat aku meminta. Apa kamu berusaha mengabaikanku?"

Dan entahlah. Potongan-potongan informasi ini membuatnya paham kalau kemungkinan besar, pertengkaran itu ada kaitannya dengan dirinya, membuat seolah ada berat yang membuatnya bahkan susah melangkah. Ada sebagian kecil dirinya yang membuat Taehyung ingin mendengar jawaban Guru Kim, ingin mengetahui akhir pertengkaran itu. Tapi, sebagian besar lainnya terus menyalahkan diri atas ini, karena tentu ia tidak bisa menampikkan kalau keberadaannya memang membebani Guru Kim. Makanya, akan lebih baik jika Taehyung pergi saat ini juga. Masa bodoh dengan pelajaran tambahan kali ini. Taehyung bahkan terpikir untuk menghentikannya selamanya.

Taehyung menekan tombol lift berkali-kali dan mengutuk ketika melihat angka sembilan dan sebuah panah menurun yang berkedip menyala. Menandakan kalau ia harus menunggu cukup lama jika, mengingat kalau sekarang ia berada di lantai tiga. Dan saat angka berwarna merah itu berkedip, memunculkan angka lima, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan tertutup dengan keras. Angka lima berkedip, ada derap langkah tergesa-gesa, sial. Rasanya Taehyung ingin lari. Angka empat, sekarang laki-laki itu, tepat berada sampingnya, amarah masih terasa, hingga membuat Taehyung tidak berani menatapnya. Akhirnya, angka tiga, saat pintu lift terbuka, laki-laki itu melangkah masuk tanpa aba-aba. Dari dalam lift yang kosong, matanya bertemu tatap dengan Taehyung. Sorot matanya tajam dan dingin. Hanya sebuah tatapan, tapi itu berhasil menciutkan niatnya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam. Gila. Rasanya mustahil untuk bisa berada satu lift dengan laki-laki yang tatapannya saja sepertinya bisa membunuh Taehyung. Dan setelah pintu lift tertutup, Taehyung hanya bisa mematung.

Hanya selang sepersekian detik setelah pintu lift itu tertutup, Taehyung mendengar derap langkah lain. Derap langkah Guru Kim yang datang dengan air muka kacau, ekspresi yang belum pernah Taehyung lihat sebelumnya. Dan entah apa yang membuat Taehyung mengatakannya,

"Ka-kalau Guru Kim memakai tangga darurat, Gu-Guru Kim bisa mengejarnya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Tae…, dan Tolong tunggu di sini sebentar," jawaban Guru Kim membuat Taehyung teringat soal niatnya untuk pergi.

"A-nu, soal pelajaran hari ini, ditiadakan juga tidak a-" kalimat tidak selesai karena Guru Kim mengulang perintah itu dengan penekanan.

"Tunggu di sini."

Dan Taehyung tidak perlu mendengar perintah itu terulang lagi untuk menurut.

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan di dunia, bagi Kim Taehyung. Dan rasanya, ia bisa menjamin kalau setiap orang di dunia ini juga pasti, membenci aktivitas itu. Sebenarnya bukannya Taehyung tidak punya pilihan untuk pergi. Ia bisa saja menggunakan lift dan pergi sekarang juga. Tapi, ia merasa ada sedikit bagian dirinya yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Guru Kim dan laki-laki itu, kekasih Guru Kim. Makanya, menunggu adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang harus ia jalani.

Dan setelah cukup lama, lift itu akhirnya berbunyi, menampakkan Guru Kim ketika pintunya terbuka. Tidak seperti tadi, Guru Kim memiliki air muka yang lebih tenang. Membuat Taehyung berpikir kalau mungkin gurunya sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan baik.

"Maaf. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menyuruhmu masuk."

"Tidak apa-apa Guru Kim, dan… um, aku rasa pelajaran ini ditiadakan saja, Guru-Kim."

Mata Guru Kim menatap dalam. Walau bukan amarah, Taehyung mengerti kalau ada ketegasan di sana.

"Kita bicarakan di dalam."

Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Taehyung melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Guru Kim.

Suasana di dalam tidak terasa lebih baik. Masih ada kecanggungan menyiksa yang tidak biasa. Apalagi ketika Taehyung dan Guru Kim sama-sama berpikir dalam diam soal apa yang perlu dan tidak perlu dijelaskan pada satu sama lain.

"Um, Guru Kim… kurasa pelajaran tambahan ini dihentikan saja."

"Kenapa?"

Dan Taehyung mengutuk. Rasanya alasan-alasan yang muncul di kepalanya tadi, sulit untuk bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dan butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Taehyung agar dapat menyusunnya menjadi serangkaian kalimat, tapi akhirnya ia ungkapkan juga.

"Aku hanya ingin menghentikannya. Dan Guru Kim tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal apapun. Gu-guru Kim tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku akan menjaga rahasia Guru Kim. Makanya, Guru Kim tidak perlu khawatir."

Ada kehening yang sama. Seolah Guru Kim juga sedang memikirkan kata-katanya. Awalnya sempat membuat Taehyung berpikir kalau mungkin Guru Kim akan menerima penawarannya untuk menghentikan pelajaran tambahan ini.

"Taehyung,… kalau ini karena hal tadi, itu hanya salah paham. Kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

Rasanya Taehyung malah menjadi kesal pada Guru Kim. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa begitu sulit untuk bisa menjelaskan pada Guru Kim kalau ia tidak berhutang apapun pada Taehyung. Ada banyak hal yang perlu Taehyung katakan pada Guru Kim. Tapi, rasanya kata-kata itu tertelan begitu saja saat Guru Kim tampak tidak ingin membahasnya dan malah menyuruhnya mengeluarkan soal-soalnya.

"Kita mulai pelajarannya, Tae."

Selepas kejadian itu, Taehyung dan Guru Kim seolah sepakat untuk tidak membahas soal pertengkaran itu. Pelajaran tambahan tetap berlanjut dan suasana yang awalnya sempat berjalan canggung pun sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, di pekan keempat ini, Taehyung mendapatkan pesan dari Guru Kim yang mengatakan kalau untuk hari ini, ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, makanya pertemuan kali ini ditiadakan. Bukan masalah, hanya saja Taehyung menyayangkan timing-nya yang tidak tepat karena dengan begitu, ia jadi tidak punya alasan untuk menolak permintaan ayahnya untuk menemuinya sore ini.

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Taehyung bertemu dengan ayahnya di lobi sebuah hotel. Sejak perceraian kedua orang tuanya, ayahnya tinggal bersama istri barunya di Jepang untuk mengembangkan perusahaan mereka. Dan hanya sekitar satu atau dua bulan sekali ayahnya kembali ke Korea untuk urusan bisnis dan tidak jarang ia meminta Taehyung untuk menemuinya. Ibunya memang tidak pernah melarang Taehyung untuk menemui ayahnya. Sebaliknya, ia menyerahkan kebebasan sepenuhnya pada Taehyung kalau-kalau Taehyung ingin tinggal dengan ayahnya di Jepang. Seolah-olah Taehyung akan tega meninggalkan ibunya sendirian…

"Jadi, setelah lulus nanti, sudah terpikir akan melanjutkan ke mana?" ayahnya memang tidak pandai berbasa-basi. Pertanyaan ini langsung membuat Taehyung sulit menjawab karena ia tidak pernah memikirkan soal ini sebelumnya.

"Tetap di Seoul, yang jelas."

"Belum memikirkan penawaran ayah untuk ikut tinggal di Jepang? Di sana kamu bisa meneruskan di Osaka University, dekat dengan cabang hotel ayah yang baru."

Inilah kenapa Taehyung malas bertemu dengan ayahnya. Dia memang tidak membenci ayahnya. Ia juga sudah menerima pilihan ayahnya untuk bercerai dan meninggalkan keluarga kecil mereka. Ia juga memaafkan perselingkuhan ayahnya dengan wanita muda, sekretaris di perusahaanya. Tapi, bukan berarti Taehyung mau untuk mengikuti ayahnya pergi ke Jepang. Rasanya ia justru kesal pada ayahnya yang terus menyarankannya tinggal di Jepang. Apa ayahnya tidak pernah memikirkan ibunya? Tidakkah ia berpikir, kalau Taehyung pergi, ibunya akan sendirian, dan siapa yang akan menjaga ibunya nanti?

"Tidak. Lagipula aku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang atau Inggris." Taehyung menjawab ketus. Menyeruput ice blend stroberi kesukaannya yang entah kenapa tidak bisa membuatnya senang.

"Well, kalau soal bahasa, itu kan bisa dipelajari. Asal kamu mau…"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Baiklah. Tapi, jangan tolak uang dari ayah lagi. Kamu butuh berapa? Biar ayah berikan." Mendengarnya membuat Taehyung semakin kesal. Ayahnya selalu begitu. Seolah ketidakhadiran sosoknya dalam kehidupannya sekarang bisa ditukar dengan uang pemberiannya.

Melihat air muka Taehyung yang menunjukkan kekesalan, ayahnya mengubah topik. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah? Baik-baik saja?" dan ketika Taehyung akan menjawab, ia mendengar nada dering dari telepon ayahnya. Sebuah telepon dari sekretarisnya a.k.a istri barunya, entah soal pekerjaannya atau soal rumah tangganya di seberang lautan sana, membuat Taehyung mengutuk sikap ayahnya yang tidak pernah berubah. Ia masih memprioritaskan pekerjaan, bahkan saat ia sendiri yang meminta Taehyung datang untuk menemuinya. Bahkan di momen yang jarang seperti ini, Taehyung tidak pernah menjadi prioritas ayahnya.

Akhirnya, saat ayahnya sibuk menjawab telepon, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menggunakan kesempatan ini dan pergi ke kamar kecil. Well, setidaknya ia berpikir kalau ia bisa menjernihkan pikirannya di sana.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia malah bertemu dengan masalah baru.

Dalam perjalanan menuju toilet, ia malah melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Taehyung memang hanya bertemu pria itu dua kali. Tapi selain pertemuan sekilas itu, ia juga sering melihat foto laki-laki itu setiap kali ia pergi ke rumah Guru Kim, makanya, ia sangat yakin kalau laki-laki yang ia lihat adalah Lee Jaehwan. Lee Jaehwan yang berjalan bersama laki-laki. Dan bukan, itu bukan Guru Kim. Awalnya Taehyung sempat berpikir kalau itu adalah Guru Kim, karena itu masuk akal, mengingat kalau Guru Kim hari ini juga membatalkan pelajaran tambahannya.

Tapi, laki-laki yang digandengnya dengan mesra itu sama sekali bukan Guru Kim. Well, mungkin itu hanya temannya… Taehyung tidak boleh berprasangka buruk. Masalahnya adalah, ketika Lee Jaehwan mencium laki-laki itu saat melepas laki-laki itu pergi. Ia memberikan ciuman. Bukan di pipi, tapi kecupan di bibir. Hal yang tidak sewajarnya dilakukan pada seseorang yang bukan kekasih.

Sial.

Apa lagi sekarang?

Taehyung mengutuk dirinya yang selalu saja bertemu masalah akhir-akhir ini.

Selepas laki-laki itu pergi, Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengejar Lee Jaehwan. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Taehyung saat itu, tapi kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya. Tangannya juga, seketika menarik tangan Jaehwan. Dan sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Lee Jaehwan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin seperti ini?

"Lee Jaehwan-ssi?"

Tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan tajam yang selalu berhasil membuat Taehyung merasa menciut.

Anda berselingkuh? Tadi siapa? Laki-laki itu? Aduh. Taehyung merasa lidahnya kelu dan tidak bisa mengucap apa-apa. Tapi, ia harus. Lagipula, ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini.

"A-apa Guru Kim tahu soal ini? Anda pergi dengan laki-laki lain?"

Entah kenapa Taehyung malah memilih mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu.

Jaehwan tidak segera menjawab, alih-alih menjawab, ia menepis tangan Taehyung dengan kasar. Membuat Taehyung merasa kalau dirinya sudah lancang. Tapi ia tidak menyesalinya karena ia harus melakukan ini untuk membuatnya yakin soal apa yang ia lihat dan soal apa yang benar-benar terjadi.

"Ini bukan urusan anak kecil sepertimu."

Jawaban yang sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apapun. Dan Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Jaehwan pergi meninggalkannya. Ada rasa sakit yang membuatnya takut. Gila. Jaehwan telah melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya. Ingatan soal keluarganya membuat Taehyung ikut mengingat rasa sakit itu. Terbayang luka yang tersirat dalam mata ibunya. Soal rasa sakit itu. Dan, Taehyung tidak mau kalau rasa sakit itu harus berulang pada Guru Kim, atau, pada siapapun yang ia kenal.

Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Apa cinta memang harus menyakitkan seperti ini?


	7. Rahasia Keenam

Rahasia Keenam

Tidak ada bahasan soal Lee Jaehwan. Faktanya, Taehyung terlalu pengecut untuk memulai pembicaraan soal kekasih Guru Kim itu. Bahkan untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarnya atau menyebut namanya saja, Taehyung terlalu segan, apalagi kalau sampai mengatakan soal dia melihat laki-laki itu bergandengan tangan dan berciuman mesra dengan laki-laki lain di sebuah hotel. Tidak. Taehyung tidak akan sanggup mengutarakan itu jika itu hanya akan membuat Guru Kim sedih. Dia tidak mau gegabah dan ikut campur begitu saja dengan urusan mereka. Selain itu, Taehyung berpikir kalau ada sedikit kemungkin kalau saat ini mereka sedang 'break', dan memutuskan hubungan. Ya, itu bisa saja. Apalagi beberapa waktu lalu, hubungan mereka sempat tegang.

Tapi, asumsi itu terpatahkan ketika smartphone Guru Kim berbunyi. Melodi nada dering yang asing, bukan nada dering default yang biasa berbunyi setiap ada telepon dari Guru Lee atau orang lain. Seolah Guru Kim sengaja memilih nada dering khusus untuk orang yang spesial. Mata Taehyung mengintip pada layar yang tergeletak di atas meja itu dan tidak terkejut saat melihat wajah Lee Jaehwan, dengan senyuman manisnya, terpampang di layar. Tentu saja Guru Kim akan memasangkan nada dering yang berbeda untuknya. Nada dering yang bisa membuat Guru Kim mengabaikan pekerjaannya dan segera meraih teleponnya.

Saat mengangkat telepon itu, Guru Kim memang beranjak pergi, seolah membutuhkan ruang privasi untuk berbicara dengan Lee Jaehwan. Tapi, samar-samar, Taehyung bisa mendengar potongan jawaban Guru Kim, "Iya. Di rumahku juga tidak bisa. Ada muridku. Malam nanti? Baik. Sampai jumpa. Iya aku tahu."

Dan mendengar kalau itu, menandakan hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, membuat Taehyung kesal. Kesal karena artinya, Guru Kim tidak mengetahui kalau kekasihnya telah menemui laki-laki lain. Kesal pada Lee Jaehwan yang telah menipu Guru Kim. Kesal pada kenyataan kalau dia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan apapun.

Sial. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Rasanya, kebenaran sudah ada di kerongkongan. Hanya butuh sedikit keberanian sampai Taehyung bisa memuntahkannya.

"Guru Kim?"

"Hm?"

"Lee Jaehwan-ssi…" menduakan Guru Kim.

Sedikit, Oh Tuhan, berikan sedikit saja keberanian untuk melafalkan kalimat itu…

"Kenapa dengan Jaehwan?" tatapan Guru Kim terfokus padanya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik berhasil meruntuhkan segala keberanian yang susah payah ia bangun.

"L-lee Jaehwan-ssi…um…"

"a-apa Guru Kim menyayanginya?"

Dan entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu yang malah terolontar. Pertanyaan yang sangat retoris karena bahkan tanpa harus dijawab pun, Taehyung sudah sangat paham. Selalu terlihat jelas dari cara Guru Kim menatap Jaehwan atau dari air muka Guru Kim yang sangat kacau saat mereka bersitegang, atau saat ini, bahkan hanya sebuah pertanyaan soalnya mampu membuat Guru Kim tersenyum sambil menjawabnya singkat.

"Tentu."

Walaupun ia menemui laki-laki lain?

Walau ia menduakanmu?

Rasanya Taehyung ingin berani untuk mengatakan itu.

Tapi Taehyung adalah seorang pengecut. Pengecut yang hanya bisa menelan kebenaran dan menyimpannya untuk menunggu sampai keberanian yang entah kapan akan datang. Atau mungkin, justru sebuah keterpaksaan.

Seokjin menunggu Jaehwan dari dalam mobilnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya menyanggupi untuk menjemput Jaehwan malam ini. Bahkan setelah ia bertekad untuk membuat jarak dengannya, Jin lagi-lagi melanggar janji yang ia buat sendiri. Walau beberapa waktu ini, sejak Jin menyibukkan diri dengan pelajaran tambahan, ia bisa sedikit mengurangi frekuensi pertemuan mereka, tapi itu rasanya tidak memberikan pengaruh yang berarti bagi perasaannya. Rasa itu tetap ada. Menghilangkannya memang tidak pernah semudah itu.

Pintu mobil terbuka. Jaehwan masuk dengan keseriusan yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa?" Seokjin rasanya sudah cukup memahami air muka itu. Jika bukan soal pekerjaan, itu biasanya soal hubungannya dengan Taekwoon. Jin tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap jika ini soal yang terakhir. Rasanya, ia terlalu lelah untuk menampung segala cerita Jaehwan soal laki-laki yang dicintainya itu.

"Kamu tidak menjelaskannya pada muridmu?"

"Tentang?"

"Hubungan kita."

Seokjin heran. Tentu saja ia akan heran jika Jaehwan tiba-tiba datang dengan air muka serius dan tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan muridnya. Apalagi, ketika itu dikaitkan dengan hubungan mereka. Karena, ayolah, bukannya itu lucu? Jin merasa kalau itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh. Seolah-olah kerumitan hubungan mereka adalah hal yang bisa diceritakan dengan bebas pada siapa saja. Apalagi pada Taehyung, muridnya sendiri.

"Ada apa?"

"Kemarin dia melihatku dengan Taekwoon... dan dia sepertinya salah paham…"

Nama Taekwoon membuat Jin terdiam. Sudah beberapa waktu ini, ia tidak mendengar Jaehwan menyebut-nyebut nama itu. Dan mendengarnya kali ini entah mengapa membuat Jin bisa mengerti alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini Jaehwan jarang mengeluh soal pria yang sebelumnya menjalin hubungan dengannya, cukup lama, cukup serius, hingga angan soal pertunangan dan pernikahan sempat terbangun begitu jelas sebelum Taekwoon tiba-tiba memutus hubungan secara sepihak. Membuat Jaehwan hancur berkeping-keping dan butuh waktu lama agar Jin, sebagai sahabat yang sangat mencintai Jaehwan untuk menyatukan keping-keping itu kembali. Dan kini, mendengar kalau mereka bertemu lagi, membuat Jin sadar diri. Bahwa tidak seharusnya ia berharap lebih jauh lagi.

"Dia mengira aku menduakanmu. Dia mengira kalau kita… adalah kekasih."

Mendengarnya, Jin semakin mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Pembicaraan yang selalu mereka hindari. Soal kepastian. Soal status. Soal 'apa' yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka. Soal harap yang seharusnya tidak pernah Jin munculkan sejak awal.

"Jin,.."

"Aku dan Taekwoon… bersama lagi."

Oh.

Rasanya hambar. Terlalu terbiasa dengan rasa sakit terkadang bisa membuatmu tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Dan kali ini, Seokjin sudah ada di tahap itu. Sakit, terlalu sakit untuk bisa merasakannya.

"Jin, kamu tahu kalau itu tidak mengubah apapun kan? Aku tetap menyayangimu."

Biasanya Jin akan menjawab 'iya'.

"K-kita bisa tetap melakukannya sewaktu-waktu. Kau bisa memanggilku kalau kau ingin melakukan itu."

Seolah-olah Jin serendah itu. Seolah-olah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya karena nafsu. Seolah-olah tidak ada perasaan yang tulus dalam hubungan mereka. Padahal, kekaguman, rasa sayang dan cinta yang benar-benar tuluslah yang membuat Jin selalu melakukan apapun yang Jaehwan minta. Termasuk menjadi pelampiasan saat Jaehwan hancur karena Taekwoon. Dan ternyata, di mata Jaehwan, Jin tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar sampah. Sesuatu yang bisa ia buang kapan saja setelah ia tidak membutuhkannya. Dan itu membuatnya tertawa. Dunia begitu lucu dan rasanya Jin merasa begitu hina dan menjijikan.

"Jin? Itu tidak mengubah apapun kan? Hubungan kita…?"

Hubungan apa? Teman bercinta? Rasanya jawaban kasar itu hampir keluar dari mulut Jin. Tapi Jin selalu bisa menahan dirinya. Mengalah, hanya bisa mengalah pada segala keinginan Jaehwan. Pada ego Lee Jahwan untuk tetap mempertahankan dosa manis dengannya ini, walaupun Jin tahu kalau tidak akan pernah ada akhir bahagia untuk kisah mereka. Karena Jin tidak pernah menjadi peran utama dalam kisah hidup Lee Jaehwan.

"Tentu. Ken."

Sahabat. Itu satu-satunya hal yang dapat menjelaskan soal kerumitan mereka. Padahal, mana ada sahabat yang melakukan hubungan seintim ini,juga, mengabaikan perasaan pribadinya –sepenuhya—hanya untuk kebahagiaan yang lain. Jika ada anugrah penghargaan untuk sahabat terbaik, mungkin Jin layak menjadi satu nominasinya.

Jaehwan tersenyum puas atas jawaban Jin. Membuatnya memberikan sebuah ciuman yang mampu menghilangkan niat Jin untuk mengakhiri ini. Karena ciuman Jaehwan selalu mampu untuk meniadakan segala resiko dan menyederhanakan kerumitan. Hanya pada Lee Jaehwan inilah, Jin selalu kehilangan ketegasannya. Dan hanya dari jeratan Lee Jaehwan, Seokjin tidak akan pernah bisa lari. Betapapun itu dapat mencelakakannya, dapat menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Pengabaian Taehyung berbuah manis. Setidaknya ia merasa lebih baik karena dengan tidak mencampuri urusan Guru Kim dan kekasihnya, ia jadi tidak perlu menyakiti siapapun. Juga, pengabaian itu berarti tidak berpikir terlalu keras soal apa yang bukan masalahnya. Lagipula, dalam waktu belasan hari, mid-test akan berlangsung dan ia benar-benar tidak memiliki ruang kosong dalam pikirannya untuk masalah selain mid-test. Karena kali ini, Taehyung sudah mempunyai target untuk mendapatkan, setidaknya, nilai B di pelajaran Kimia. Atau, dia akan benar-benar tamat.

Seminggu menjelang mid-test nanti, ia sudah berpikir untuk mengambil waktu off dari part time-nya dan melakukan pembelajaran intensif bersama Guru Kim. Hoseok, seniornya yang baik hati sudah menyanggupi akan mengatasi kekosongan shift Taehyung untuk seminggu ke depan. Rasanya, untuk mid-test nanti, Taehyung cukup optimis. Ya, semua akan berjalan baik. Apalagi mengingat kalau akhir-akhir ini, Taehyung sudah merasa nyaman dan tidak lagi canggung berada di rumah Guru Kim sehingga membuatnya bisa lebih fokus dalam mencerna tiap materi yang diberikan.

"Tae, aku mau masak makan malam. Mau udang atau cumi?"

Dan ini soal kedekatan mereka yang bisa dibilang…cukup baik. Walau awalnya karena paksaan, tapi Guru Kim sekarang telah berhasil menambahkan sesi 'makan malam bersama' ke dalam kegiatan pelajaran tambahan. Kecanggungan dan penolakan Taehyung –yang sia-sia—sekarang sudah berubah menjadi kepasrahan dan penerimaan. Bahkan, rasanya sekarang Taehyung sudah cukup bisa menerima kebaikan Guru Kim tanpa merasa terbebani. Lagipula, masakan gurunya itu enak.

"Terserah Guru Kim saja. Aku makan apapun."

"Terserah adalah jawaban wanita. Kalau kamu laki-laki sejati, tentukan pilihan yang tegas dong." Bahkan sekarang, ketika Guru Kim lebih sering menggodanya seperti ini, Taehyung tidak merasa risih dan cukup ikhlas menerimanya.

"Um... cumi?"

Guru Kim mengiyakan dengan senang seraya meneruskan kegiatan masaknya. Satu hal yang Taehyung pelajari adalah, ketika Guru Kim memasak, itu semacam sebuah kegiatan sakral yang sulit untuk diganggu. Gurunya itu memang perfeksionis, tapi kalau soal masakan, bisa dibilang, dia over-perfeksionis. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu di dapur tanpa peduli soal apapun.

"Astaga, Tae. Aku lupa kalau saus lada hitamnya habis." dan itu membuat Taehyung menaruh soal-soalnya yang sudah selesai ke atas meja. Ia menyarankan pada gurunya kalau Taehyung bisa membelikannya sekarang. Mengingat kalau minimarket tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Walau sebenarnya, tidak masalah kalau saus lada hitamnya habis. Toh ada banyak cara selain tumis lada hitam dalam menyajikan cumi. Taehyung sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa itu menjadi masalah. Guru Kim tidak menjawab ketika Taehyung mengatakan kalau ia bisa membelikan saus itu. Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah memberikan pertanyaan yang di luar konteks soal lada hitam yang habis.

"Hey, Tae, bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar malam ini?"

Dan begitulah, akhirnya, pelajaran diakhiri secara prematur malam itu. Taehyung mengikuti keinginan Guru Kim untuk makan di restoran favoritnya. Anehnya, kali ini Guru Kim tidak memesan sesuatu dengan lada hitam. Mungkin efek cuaca yang dingin atau apa, akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama memesan sup. Taehyung memesan sup kacang kedelai sementara Guru Kim lebih memilih sup ayam ginseng.

Mata Taehyung membola saat memandang semangkuk besar sup ayam ginseng di hadapan mereka. Gila. Itu sangat besar! Dan apakah itu ayam utuh? Porsinya besar sekali. Sup ayam ginseng memang sajian khas musim panas yang biasa dikonsumsi ketika orang-orang membutuhkan energi pengganti karena lelah seharian beraktivitas di cuaca panas. Tapi, ini bukan musim panas dan rasanya, tidak lazim ketika seseorang menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu di hari-hari biasa.

"Guru Kim yakin bisa menghabiskan itu?" Taehyung tidak bisa tidak heran saat gurunya memesan makanan musim panas yang porsinya kelewat banyak itu. Masalahnya, postur tubuh Guru Kim sangat proporsional. Dan rasanya mustahil kalau orang normal bisa menjaga postur tubuh seperti itu jika makan sebanyak ini. Sungguh, rasanya ia tidak terima kalau selera makan gurunya yang kelewat rakus itu tidak menimbulkan lemak-lemak jahat di tubuhnya.

"Habis kok, pasti. Mau taruhan?"

"T-tidak."

Dan untungnya, Taehyung tidak menyanggupi taruhan Guru Kim karena walau sulit dipercaya, ternyata gurunya itu benar-benar bisa menghabiskan semangkuk besar sop ayam ginseng itu. Entah makanan itu masuk ke mana karena rasanya Guru Kim tetap terlihat proporsional walau makan sebanyak itu. Gila. Wanita-wanita pasti akan iri kalau melihat ini.

"Mustahil. Ini mustahil. Pertanda buruk. Kiamat sebentar lagi. Astaga." Park Jimin, laki-laki yang mengaku sahabatnya itu masih memelototi lembar jawaban dengan tulisan nama Kim Taehyung di sudut kiri atasnya dengan tak percaya. Ini adalah kali pertama Kim Taehyung mendapatkan nilai selain C-D-C-D di pelajaran Kimia. Walau hanya pre-test dan bukan mid-test, setidaknya ini adalah sebuah pencapaian luar biasa bagi seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Apa yang terjadi sih? Kamu gak mungkin mencontek, kan, Kim?" Jimin masih sulit mempercayainya. Well, jangankan Jimin, Taehyung sendiri cukup kaget mendapatkan nilai B untuk pre-test kali ini. Bahwa 'kutukan nilai sempak' itu hanya omong kosong Jimin saja karena percaya atau tidak, sekarang dia bisa mendapatkan nilai selain C dan D! Guru Kim harus tahu soal ini.

Makanya, saat sahabatnya sibuk mengomel soal dirinya yang mendapatkan B- dan mengeluh soal keberuntungan atau alasan-alasan tidak masuk akal lainnya, Taehyung memutuskan meraih smartphone-nya dan menulis sebuah pesan singkat untuk Guru Kim.

Aku berhasil dapat B di pre-test Kimia, terima kasih Guru Kim.

Walau awalnya ragu, tapi pesan itu tetap ia kirim dengan tambahan stiker-stiker lucu untuk melengkapi kebahagiaannya.

Well! Akhirnya! Selamat! Kita harus merayakannya!

Balasannya cepat sekali. Taehyung tidak menyangka Guru Kim sempat membuka pesan itu. Mengingat kalau ini masih jam pelajaran. Ah iya. Ini kan masih jam pelajaran. Taehyung baru mau mematikan layar ponselnya ketika kotak notifikasi memunculkan pesan baru.

Dan jangan memainkan ponsel di jam pelajaran! Itu melanggar aturan sekolah!

Pesan itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum. Dasar hipokrit. Padahal Guru Kim juga membalas teks itu saat jam pelajaran. Tapi, omong-omong soal teks tadi, Guru Kim bilang soal merayakannya? Taehyung jadi merencanakan soal mentraktir Guru Kim makan di akhir pekan nanti sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah banyak membantunya selama ini.

"Dan kenapa harus Pizza?" Guru Kim yang awalnya menolak ide soal Taehyung yang ingin mentraktirnya itu akhirnya menurut. Padahal ia sudah menolak dengan mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin Taehyung menghamburkan uang hasil jerih payahnya hanya untuk mentraktirnya makan. Tapi, Taehyung berhasil memaksanya karena ia mengatakan "Justru karena ini jerih payahku sendiri, harusnya Guru Kim senang kutraktir!". Maka dari itu, lagi-lagi pelajaran tambahan malam ini berakhir lebih awal dan kedua laki-laki itu sekarang sudah berada di jalanan kota Hongdae dengan hiruk pikuk aktivitas malamnya, juga barisan restoran yang tersedia untuk dipilih.

"Guru Kim tidak suka pizza?

"Well, bukan tidak suka. Ketika mendengar akan ditraktir, kupikir ini soal steak atau wine."

"Guru Kim sudah gila. Memangnya kantongku setebal itu? Lagipula mana mungkin aku bisa minum wine?" Taehyung menjawab kesal. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau dia cuma bisa mentraktir gurunya pizza? Itu pun hanya paket hemat karena ini akhir bulan. Tapi setidaknya kan dia sudah berusaha...

"Bercanda kok. Ditraktir air putih saja aku senang." Guru Kim tertawa sambil mengacak-acak surai coklat tua yang lembut itu. Muridnya memang lucu dan itu yang membuatnya senang menggodanya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung sempat khawatir ketika memutuskan untuk mentraktir Guru Kim. Apalagi mengingat selera makan gurunya itu yang sangat tinggi. Ia sempat takut kalau Guru Kim anti dengan makanan cepat saji. Tapi ternyata, gurunya itu bisa memakan pizza dengan lahapnya. Bahkan ia senang sekali saat memainkan lelehan keju mozarella di pizzanya. Membuat Taehyung mempertanyakan kemana perginya Guru Kim yang tegas, arogan dan menyebalkan yang ia kenal dulu. Entah karena terbiasa atau apa, Taehyung sekarang mengenal Guru Kim sebagai laki-laki normal yang ternyata punya sisi lembut. Walau masih sering menggodaya, atau mengomel dan memarahinya terutama kalau ia masih memaksakan diri bekerjadouble shift sewaktu-waktu.

"Sudah ini mau pencuci mulut yang dingin? Aku tahu tempat gelato yang enak di dekat sini." Guru Kim memberi saran. Bukan saran yang buruk karena rasanya makan sesuatu yang manis dan dingin setelah pizza adalah kombinasi yang cukup baik.

"Guru Kim sering ke daerah sini?"

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sampai Guru Kim menjawab singkat. "Dulu. Saat kuliah."

Walau sisa jawaban itu tidak dijelaskan, Taehyung rasanya bisa menebak kalau jalanan kota ini memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagi Guru Kim. Makanya ia berusaha untuk tidak membahasnya. Takut kalau pembicaraan ini berlanjut, malah akan merusak suasana yang seharusnya bahagia ini.

Guru Kim mematikan mesinnya dan tanpa menunggu perintah, Taehyung membuka pintu dan keluar lebih dulu. Guru Kim menyusul setelah memastikan mobil terparkir dengan baik. Jarak dari parkiran ke tempat bernuansa manis dengan dominasi warna putih dan pink itu memang tidak jauh.

Adalah ketika sudah berada tepat di depan bangunan itu, Guru Kim menghentikan langkahnya. "Ah. Aku lupa. Aku punya member card dan sepertinya tertinggal di mobil. Tunggu sebentar, Tae," dan Guru Kim bergegas lari kembali ke parkiran yang tidak begitu jauh dari muka depan restoran bergaya modern victorian itu.

Saat menunggu, Taehyung mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya. Walau terletak di sudut jalanan kota, tempat ini tetap terasa menonjol. Sulit untuk tidak menyadari restoran yang memang menyajikan menu khusus Italia ini. Wajar kalau tempat ini menjadi tujuan banyak pasangan di akhir pekan. Taehyung mulai memperhatikan pasangan-pasangan yang tidak canggung menunjukkan kemesraan mereka. Well, dipikir-pikir, aneh juga kalau harus ke sini dengan Guru Kim. Pikiran soal itu mau tidak mau membuat pipinya memanas.

Taehyung yang lelah menunggu sempat terpikir untuk masuk lebih dulu. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat pintu restoran itu terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang lelaki yang tidak asing. Lee Jaehwan, lengkap dengan laki-laki yang ia temui di hotel tempo lalu. Rasanya seperti déjà vu karena Jaehwan melingkarkan lengannya dengan mesra persis seperti waktu itu. Membuat Taehyung mengutuk dirinya saat tatap mereka saling bertemu.

Laki-laki di hadapannya itu tampak terkejut, tapi tidak begitu khawatir saat melihatnya. Sebaliknya, Taehyung sangat panik. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya meningkat. Pikiran langsung tertuju pada Guru Kim. Gawat. Kalau Guru Kim sampai melihat ini, ia tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan gurunya itu nanti. Kesadaran itu sontak membuat Taehyung segera membalikkan badannya. Ia harus mencegah Guru Kim menyaksikan ini.

"Tae, ada apa?" Terlambat. Guru Kim sudah ada di hadapannya sekarang. "Lama ya? Ayo masuk?"

Taehyung berusaha menarik lengan Guru Kim dan sebisa mungkin menghalangi pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Ia berusaha membalikkan tubuh tegap gurunya. Hal yang sia-sia karena gurunya mempertahankan posisinya.

"Guru Kim, gelato-nya tidak usah saja."

"Kenapa? Aku yang traktir kok. Ayo."

"T-,tidak. Ayo pulang saja."

"Aish. Kenapa sih?"

Rasa penasaran akhirnya membuat Guru Kim memandang ke sekitarnya. Saat pandangannya tertuju ke arah pintu masuk, entah kenapa, ia tampak tidak terkejut saat melihat Jaehwan mematung. Ia melihat lengannya masih melingkar di lengan laki-laki satunya. Taekwoon. Tentu saja Jaehwan akan mengajak laki-laki itu ke sini. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya. Bahkan sejak kuliah, tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat favorit mereka.

Cukup lama mereka mematung. Saling menebak perasaan masing-masing. Walau ia mengerti kalau Jaehwan dan Taekwoon sudah kembali, lucunya, ia tetap merasa sakit saat harus melihatnya langsung seperti ini. Ia bahkan sempat melupakan eksistensi muridnya kalau Taehyung tidak menarik lengannya. Entah kenapa, kali ini ia membiarkan tubuhnya digiring begitu saja oleh muridnya. Membuatnya menjauh dari jangkauan penglihatan Jaehwan.

Taehyung merasa jantungnya terus berdebar dengan cepat. Perasaannya campur aduk. Segala memori soal perselingkuhan ayahnya berbaur dengan kejadian tadi. Membuatnya mengerti kalau sebisa apapun Guru Kim menyembunyikan perasaannya, ia pasti merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang dialami ibunya. Dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan apapun. Seandainya ia bisa mengatakan ini lebih awal, semua ini tidak harus terjadi. Kalau ia mengatakannya lebih dulu, setidaknya Guru Kim bisa mempersiapkan dirinya. Tidak seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, ini semua salahnya.

"A-aku minta maaf. Ya Tuhan. Maafkan a-aku. Guru Kim... maaf."

"Ssh. Taehyung, kenapa kamu minta maaf?" Ia tidak mengerti kenapa muridnya yang malah terus mengucap maaf. Karena bagi Kim Seokjin, tidak sepantasnya Taehyung mengucapkan maaf itu. Kalaupun seharusnya ada yang mengucap maaf, itu seharusnya dia sendiri. Seharusnya dia sendirilah yang meminta maaf pada Taehyung karena telah membuatnya masuk begitu dalam ke persoalan rumitnya dengan Jaehwan.

"A-aku sudah tahu kalau J-Jaehwan-ssi bersama laki-laki lain. A-aku jahat tidak mengatakan ini pada Guru Kim dari awal. Ya tuhan, maafkan aku. Guru Kim, maafkan aku." Taehyung mengatakannya sambil terus menunduk. Terlalu takut untuk menatap bola mata coklat gurunya, membuat Kim Seokjin tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana muridnya yang polos ini terus mengucap maaf. Seolah-olah ia yang paling bersalah atas ini.

Tapi, diam-diam, ia malah menikmati ini. Menikmati Taehyung yang begitu mempedulikannya. Membuatnya (sedikit, sedikit saja) ingin bergantung pada Taehyung. Ingin merasakan pelukan yang bisa membuatnya melupakan rasa tubuh Lee Jaehwan. Ingin mengecup bibir merah muda yang terlihat bergetar karena takut dan panik itu.

"G-guru kim tidak apa? Tolong katakan sesuatu." Taehyung akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap gurunya yang terlihat tenang. Membuatnya merasa malu karena kepanikan membuat dia terlihat lemah dan ingin menangis. Tapi, Taehyung mengerti. Ketenangan gurunya bukan berarti bahwa ia tidak merasakan luka. Luka itu pasti ada. Taehyung tahu. Tapi seperti ibunya, orang dewasa seperti Guru Kim sepertinya lebih suka menahannya.

"Guru Kim, kalau mau menangis tidak apa apa. I-ibuku bilang sesekali laki-laki tidak apa menangis. Kata ibu menangis itu mem-"

Taehyung tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat itu karena gurunya tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Taehyung mendekat. Sangat dekat. Luar biasa dekat. Rasanya wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Kalau tinggi mereka sama, mungkin Taehyung bisa melihat wajah gurunya itu dengan sangat mendetail. Untungnya tinggi badan mereka terpaut beberapa senti sehingga Taehyung memiliki banyak celah untuk tidak menatap dua bola mata itu.

"Kalau begtitu, aku pinjam pundakmu."

Tanpa menunggu izin si pemilik tubuh, Guru Kim menyandarkan dahinya di pundak Taehyung. Walau ia harus membungkuk karena tubuh muridnya lebih pendek, ia tetap merasa nyaman. Kehangatan tubuh Taehyung, ajaibnya, bisa membuatnya tenang. Wangi lavender yang bercampurvanilla yang tercium dari tengkuk muridnya itu terasa manis, seolah mampu menghilangkan rasa pahit luka yang sebelumnya menjalar di tubuhnya. Rasanya, ia ingin memanfaatkan kedekatan ini lebih lama lagi.

Ia sempat mengkhawatirkan penolakan dari Taehyung atas kedekatan ini. Tapi, saat ia merasakan telapak tangan hangat dan usapan pelan di punggungnya, ia menganggapnya sebagai isyarat kalau muridnya kali ini membiarkan kedekatan itu.

Sebentar, sebentar saja, Kim Seokjin ingin menikmati saat-saat bergantung pada orang lain.


	8. Rahasia Ketujuh

**Rahasia Ketujuh**

Jin merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Terlalu lelah untuk mengerjakan apapun. Padahal ada setumpuk pekerjaan menjelang persiapan _mid-test_ yang harus ia segerakan. Salahkan kepalanya yang menolak berfungsi dengan baik akhir-akhir ini. Ia baru akan menutup kelopak matanya ketika nada dering itu berbunyi lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia mengabaikan panggilan itu karena ia tahu, eksplanasi apapun dari Jaehwan tidak akan membuat segalanya membaik.

Tapi, Jin seharusnya lebih tahu kala Lee Jaehwan itu keras kepala. Pada dering ketujuh, akhirnya Jin menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan itu. Terdengar suara Jaehwan yang terdengar khawatir.

"Kenapa baru diangkat?" Jin hanya menjawab 'maaf' dengan pelan.

"Semalam… Aku dan Taekwoon…"

"Iya, aku tahu. Lagipula, kamu sudah pernah bilang." Jin menjawab singkat. Tidak ada niatan untuk membahas ini lebih lanjut.

"Lalu kamu dan muridmu, apa kalian berhubungan sekarang?"

"Kenapa? Apa itu masalah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin hubungan kita berubah."

 _Hubungan kita._ Jin selalu ingin mempertanyakan frasa itu. Karena pemahaman mereka soal itu sepertinya tidak pernah sama. Bahwa ini semua hanya dosa manis yang terus dilakukan dengan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa keegosian mereka pada akhirnya hanya akan membuat mereka saling menyakiti.

"Lalu apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kita tetap bertemu."

 _Tidak._

 _Kita harus mengakhiri ini._

Kata-kata soal akhir itu sudah terulang dalam kepalanya. Terus terulang dan entah apa yang membuat lidahnya kelu dan kata-kata itu tetap tertahan. Mungkin, karena menghilangkan rasa cinta tidak pernah semudah itu. Menjadi pelampiasan, pelarian, selingkuhan atau apapun sebutan untuk orang ketiga sepertinya, rasanya itu tidak serta merta meluruhkan perasannya. Karena rasa yang terbangun sejak tujuh tahun lalu itu telah mengkristal sehingga sulit untuk menghancurkan itu.

Cintanya memang serumit itu. Dan Jin sadar kalau mungkin dia bisa bertahan. Sedikit lagi. Walau ia mengerti ini sejak awal: tidak akan ada akhir bahagia untuknya. Tidak pernah ada akhir bahagia orang sepertinya. Dari awal, ini memang salahnya karena terlalu berharap.

"Jin? _I need you._ "

"Iya Jaehwan. Kita bisa tetap melakukannya."

Jin membanting ponselnya segera setelah Jaehwan mengakhiri telepon mereka. Lagi-lagi, Jin tidak berdaya untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya. Dia membenci dirinya yang selalu menjadi lemah dan mengikuti segala permintaan Jaehwan.

Jin memejamkan matanya lagi.

Istirahat sebentar mungkin akan membuatnya lebih baik.

 **. . .**

Taehyung mendekap erat sekotak donat yang ia beli, lengkap dengan segelas _ice blend_ stroberi kesukaan Guru Kim. Berkontemplasi dalam-dalam soal haruskah ia benar-benar memberikan makanan manis ini pada Guru Kim. Sungguh, ia merasa bodoh karena tiba-tiba terpikir untuk membelikan makanan dari café di dekat sekolah dan jauh-jauh pergi ke rumah Guru Kim sampai meminta izin untuk datang terlambat bekerja.

Masalahnya, sejak semalam, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Guru Kim. Taehyung pernah melihat betapa hancur ibunya dulu atas pengkhianatan ayahnya. Makanya, Taehyung merasa perlu untuk memberikan dorongan semangat pada gurunya. Tapi, begitu ada di hadapan pintu apartemen Guru Kim, nyalinya mendadak ciut. Bagaimana kalau gurunya menolak ini? Lagipula Taehyung hanya membawakan donat yang ia beli dengan voucher diskon.

Taehyung akhirnya menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya sebelum menekan bel. Menghitung sampai sepuluh sampai menekan bel kedua kalinya. Pada hitungan ke dua puluh, Taehyung semakin ciut dan rasanya ia ingin membalikkan badan lalu pulang. Sepertinya ini bukan ide yang baik.

Taehyung baru akan membalikkan badannya ketika pintu itu terbuka. Menamppakkan Guru Kim yang tampak lelah. Ia bahkan bisa melihat area gelap di bawah kelopak matanya. Juga rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan. Ia langsung merasa bersalah karena menyadari kalau sudah mengganggu Guru Kim dari tidur siangnya.

"Taehyung? Ada apa?" Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab dan dengan segera menyodorkan sekotak donat itu pada gurunya yang masih terlihat heran.

"Ini untuk Guru Kim. Kemarin tidak jadi makan yang manis-manis. Jadi, aku bawakan ini. Um... cuma donat sih. Ah ya, ini juga, _ice blend_ stroberi. ..." lagi-lagi kalimatnya terputus karena terlalu gugup. Ia takut kalau Guru Kim akan menolak pemberiannya. Tapi, ketika tangan Guru Kim mendarat di kepalanya, menepuknya pelan, sambil tersenyum, Taehyung tidak menyesal jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk memberikan ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tae." Dan Guru Kim memeluk sekotak donat itu seolah itu adalah barang yang berharga.

"Mau masuk dan makan bersama?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya izin beberapa menit. Um… aku harus segera kembali bekerja." Taehyung mengaku seraya pamit pada gurunya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan rasanya ia tidak bisa menahan untuk mengatakan ini.

"Um... Guru Kim. Ibuku, ibuku pernah mengalami yang sama dengan Guru Kim. Dulu, dulu ayahku juga pernah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain... Ja-jadi aku rasa, kalau Guru Kim ingin bercerita padaku... um, Guru Kim bisa bercerita soal apapun." Taehyung bukannya tidak berusaha keras agar bisa mengatakannya tanpa terbata-bata, tapi, melihat bola mata Guru Kim terfokus padanya selalu berhasil membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara dengan baik. Bahkan saat Taehyung berusaha menghindari tatapan itu, kegugupannya tidak berkurang.

Taehyung menghitung hingga detik ke tiga puluh dan Guru Kim belum juga merespon. Membuatnya merasa lancang karena sudah terlalu sok ikut campur. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan ini. Ia baru saja akan mengucap maaf ketika tangan Guru Kim mengelus kepalanya lagi.

"Iya, Taehyung. Terima kasih banyak."

Dan dengan itu, Taehyung melesat secepat kilat sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang tidak tertahankan lagi.

 **. . .**

Jin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat muridnya berlari dengan kikuk. Lucu. Bagaimana _mood_ nya bisa berbalik hanya dalam beberapa saat. Hanya karena Kim Taehyung menunjukan perhatiannya dengan membawakannya sekotak donat cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum. _Manis_. Kim Taehyung sangat manis. Apalagi saat ia berbicara dengan gugup. Membuat Jin sangat gemas.

Tapi, Jin paham. Muridnya peduli karena ia tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Bahwa orang jahat di sini, yang menjadi 'perusak hubungan orang lain', orang ketiga, tidak lain adalah dirinya. Jin tidak bisa membayangkan kekecewaan yang akan dialami Kim Taehyung saat ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Perhatian manis ini, dosa manis ini.

Biar waktu saja yang mengungkapkannya. Untuk sekarang, Jin hanya ingin menikmatinya.

 **. . .**

"Hey, kamu sadar _gak_ sih. Kamu menghindariku atau apa? Kamu punya sahabat baru? Dasar pembuang teman." Ocehan Park Jimin yang memekakan telinga terdengar tanpa henti di perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Ini semua karena akhir-akhir ini Taehyung terlalu sibuk dengan _part time_ dan juga persiapan pelajaran intensif yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

"Sumpah, Jimin. Jangan berisik. Aku lelah _nih_. Semalam _double shift_ karena dua minggu ke depan harus _off_ untuk mid-test." Rasanya Taehyung ingin memakai earphone agar tidak perlu mendengar suara nyaring sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa _gak_ berhenti saja _sih_?"

"Gampang _banget_ kalo ngomong"

"Ya kan ayahmu masih mengirim uang. Ibumu juga masih memberimu uang saku. Hidup serba berkecukupan. Untuk apa dibikin susah?"

"Itu cuma sementara, Chim. Ayahku sudah punya istri. Tidak lama lagi pasti mereka punya anak. Saat keluarganya sudah lengkap, kurasa aku tidak bisa menjadi beban untuk mereka. Makanya, uang itu aku simpan untuk kuliahku."

"Sori. Aku..."

"Yeah.."

"Selain itu? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kamu banyak pikiran, kenapa _sih_?"

Hela nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Sulit. Rasanya begitu menakutkan untuk bisa jujur. Bahkan pada sahabatmu sendiri. Tapi, rasanya ini perlu ia keluarkan. Masa bodoh dengan reaksi Park Jimin nanti. Jika nanti Jimin menjauhinya karena ia jujur, Taehyung tidak berhak marah atas apapun.

"Jimin. Aku rasa aku benar-benar _gay_."

Hening.

 _Well_ , Taehyung tahu. Ini adalah hal yang sulit. Bahkan dia sendiri sudah mencoba untuk mengelaknya sekuat mungkin. Sebisa mungkin berusaha agar tidak memikirkan soal Guru Kim. Sebisa mungkin tidak merasa sakit saat Guru Kim mengangkat telepon dari Lee Jaehwan. Sebisa mungkin tidak merasa senang atas sentuhan dari Guru Kim yang tidak seharusnya membuatnya berdebar. Tapi, sekeras apapun ia menampik itu, kenyataan soal perasaannya pada gurunya itu tidak bisa diubah. Ia menyukai Guru Kim.

"Kalau kamu jikik, kamu bisa berhenti berteman denganku." Pahit. Rasa kata-kata itu begitu pahit. Seolah Taehyung baru saja menekan tinta pekat. Tapi ia sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi dari kejujurannya.

"Kim Taehyung, walaupun aku sering menggodamu soal itu... bukan berarti aku tidak menerima itu... Lagipula, memangnya kenapa kalau suka dengan laki-laki? ' _kan_ yang merasakannya kamu."

Ada kelegaan dan rasanya, Taehyung senang. Mendapati kalau kekhawatiran soal penolakan Jimin adalah hal bodoh. Tentu saja Jimin akan menerimanya. Dia adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

"Tapi, tapi masalahnya, laki-laki itu sudah punya kekasih. Dan dia sangat mencintainya."

"Well, cinta, kalau itu benar-benar cinta, seharusnya itu layak diperjuangkan."

Taehyung memandang Jimin tidak percaya. Bagaimana kata-kata bijak itu bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Park Jimin.

"Jimin. Kenapa kamu jadi begini? Salah makan?"

"Dasar sialan. Merusak suasana saja"

Dan kedua pemuda itu tertawa. Dalam lubuk hati Taehyung ia sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Park Jimin, walau cerewet dan berisik, dia adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang akan menerima Taehyung apa adanya dan dia adalah satu-satunya yang akan bersedia melakukan apapun bersamanya.

Di ujung perempatan, mereka berpisah. Jimin melambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Memandangi sosok Taehyung yang perlahan menghilang di ujung jalan. Dalam hatinya, Jimin tidak menyangka kalau Taehyung bisa sejujur itu. Ada rasa bersalah yang cukup besar karena tidak seperti Taehyung, Jimin belum siap mengakuinya. Tapi, Jimin sudah bertekad. Lain kali, dia akan balas menceritakan pada Taehyung soal rahasianya. _Ya, pasti._

Jimin membuka layar teleponnya yang bergetar. Menatap wajah yang tersenyum malas di layarnya. Nama _Suga-hyung_ di foto itu berkedip minta diperhatikan. Dia kesal. Sangat kesal pada laki-laki itu dan itu membuatnya menekan tombol _reject_. Menolak panggilan dari laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

Tapi, si bodoh itu memang keras kepala dan terus meneleponnya. Luar biasa. Park jimin tersentuh juga dengan niat si pemalas itu untuk meneleponnya lebih dari sekali. Makanya, ia berubah pikiran dan menerima panggilan itu pada dering keempat.

"Apa sih?" ucapnya ketus.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku bisa jemput, tapi telat. Sekarang aku sudah di depan gerbang sekolahmu bodoh."

"Masa bodoh. Diam saja di situ sampai besok."

"Kamu dimana? Jangan ngambek lah. Kubilang kuliah lagi banyak tugas. Aku semester empat. Mengerti sedikit _kek_." Laki-laki itu masih terdengar seperti pemalas yang mabuk bahkan lewat telepon.

"Gak peduli." Jawabnya semakin ketus.

Dia baru mau menutup telepon itu saat suara Min Yoongi berubah serius.

"Kalau kamu tutup tanpa memberitahu lokasimu, kamu tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, Park." Sial. Ancaman itu, bahkan ketika Jimin sangat kesal, ia selalu tahu kalau dia tidak boleh main-main dengan Min Yoongi.

"Berisik. Aku tunggu di café dekat sekolah.

"Ok. Gitu _kek_ daritadi, susah amat. _Sayang_."

Bahkan setelah hampir setahun menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan Min Yoongi, kata _sayang_ dari laki-laki berkulit pucat itu selalu berhasil membuat rona merah di wajahnya. Entah Kim Taehyung akan mengejeknya seperti apa kalau ia mengetahui ini. Tapi, kelak, ia sudah bertekad untuk memberitahu soal ini pada sahabatnya. Bahwa, Park Jimin mencintai Min Yoongi. Seorang laki-laki.

 **. . .**

Ketika pelajaran intensif dimulai, Taehyung sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Termasuk mentalnya, karena ini berarti ia akan bertemu dengan Guru Kim lebih sering dari biasanya. Hanya menghitung hari sampai ini semua berakhir dan hubungan mereka akan kembali sebatas guru dan murid. Tapi, sekarang pun, mereka memang tidak memiliki hubungan khusus. Hanya sebuah keterpaksaan, kalau bukan kebetulan, yang membuat mereka jadi sedekat ini.

"Tae, aku harus mengurus beberapa hal penting. Tidak apa kutinggal? Nanti, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang setelahnya." Taehyung mengiyakan. Urusan _penting_ itu, betapa Taehyung berharap kalau itu bukan soal Lee Jaehwan. Karena kalau iya, Taehyung harus bersiap untuk sadar diri dan menekan perasaan sukanya yang entah kenapa semakin membesar. Perasaan terlarang yang seharusnya tidak pernah muncul sama sekali.

Nyaris dua jam selepas kepergian Guru Kim. Sekarang pukul sepuluh malam dan itu artinya bis terakhir menuju rumahnya sudah berangkat. Taehyung benar-benar harus menunggu Guru Kim untuk mengantarnya pulang nanti. Ia sebenarnya bisa pulang sejak jam delapan, tetapi, pulang tanpa pamit secara langsung rasanya kurang sopan. Makanya, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu si pemilik rumah.

Suara bel menyadarkan dari lamunannya. Sedikit heran karena jika itu Guru Kim, untuk apa ia iseng menekan bel? Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Ia mengintip dari layar _intercom_. Dan mengutuk dirinya saat melihat wajah Lee Jaehwan yang muncul. Sial. Taehyung tidak punya pilihan lain untuk membukakan pintu. Saat melihat wajah itu, Taehyung melihat amarah yang tersembunyi dari senyum Lee Jaehwan.

"Jadi, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Apa wajar, seorang murid tinggal sampai malam di rumah gurunya?" Ada senyum mengerikan yang membuat Taehyung merasa tersudut. Rasa bersalah membuatnya tidak berani menatap pria itu. Kekasih Guru Kim. Kepalanya memperhitungkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan soal ini yang akan memperparah hubungan mereka. Taehyung merasa kecil. Ciut. Ia hanya bisa mengucap maaf dengan amat pelan.

"Well, kenapa minta maaf, Taehyung?" Lee Jaehwan melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di tiang gantungan di sisi ruang. Seolah sudah menghafal setiap sudut apartemen ini tanpa harus Taehyung persilakan. Membuat Taehyung mengingat kalau tentu saja, kekasih Guru Kim akan mengetahui rumah ini sebaik pemiliknya.

"M-maaf karena..." ia sendiri bingung soal apa yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Lalu ia sadar. Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah menyayangi Guru Kim.

"Dengar, Kim Taehyung. Kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini karena kupikir kita perlu meluruskan beberapa hal."

Taehyung hanya bisa memperhatikan bagaimana laki-laki itu duduk di sofa, memberi isyarat padanya agar melakukan hal yang sama.

"Pertama, aku tidak suka, sangat sangat tidak suka, saat orang lain menganggapku seperti orang jahat. Pandanganmu padaku seperti meneriakkan kalau aku ini orang yang jahat, Taehyung-ssi. Benar begitu kan? Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa, Taehyung-ssi?" Dalam hatinya, Taehyung ingin rasanya berteriak, kalau tentu saja. Tentu saja Jaehwan adalah orang yang jahat di matanya. Jahat, sangat jahat karena sudah menduakan Guru Kim.

"A-anda menduakan Guru Kim." Taehyung memberanikan diri mengatakannya walau terbata.

"Hm. Yang kedua, poin penting, adalah kalau aku, aku tidak menduakan 'Guru Kim' mu." Taehyung memandang heran pada kekasih Guru Kim itu. Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa mengelak soal hal itu? Padahal ia sudah terang-terangan memergokinya dua kali bersama laki-laki lain.

"Heran? Tentu saja. Jin tidak memberitahumu. Aku bukan kekasih Kim Seokjin."

"T-tunggu. Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, aku bukan kekasih Kim Seokjin dan maaf menghancurkan pendapatmu. Tapi, aku tidak menduakannya. Oke? Jadi kamu bisa berhenti memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkan seperti itu."

"Bukan kekasih? Tapi Guru Kim sangat mencintai anda."

Lee Jaehwan memandangnya tajam. Taehyung kali ini berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat seperti pengecut dengan membalas tatapannya.

"Tau apa bocah sepertimu soal cinta?"

Dan rasanya Taehyung ingin menjawab. Kalau cinta adalah... cinta adalah perasaan sakit yang saat ini ia rasakan karena ia begitu menyayangi Guru Kim.

"Jadi selama ini Anda hanya mempermainkan Guru Kim?" Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Amarah membuatnya berani untuk mengatakan pertanyaan yang selama ini tertahan. Ia merasa lancang. Sungguh merasa lancang. Tapi saat ini, ia tidak peduli lagi. Masa bodoh dengan kesopanan. Ia sangat kecewa dengan Lee Jaehwan.

"Anda memanfaatkan kebaikan Guru Kim?"

"Kenapa Anda melakukan itu?"

Dan Taehyung tidak bisa berkutik saat laki-laki itu menamparnya tanpa aba-aba. Keras. Amat keras. Sampai menimbulkan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di pipi kanannya. Taehyung rasanya ingin tertawa karena ia dan Jimin sering menertawakan adegan konyol semacam ini yang sering muncul di drama. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau tamparan sungguhan terasa begitu sakit. Tapi tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya. Ada senyap yang begitu lama sampai laki-laki itu, masih dengan amarahnya, mengeluarkan kata-katanya kembali. Seperti racun yang menyebar, membuat Taehyung merasa sesak hanya dengan mendengarnya.

"Jangan pernah menilai seolah kamu mengetahui segalanya tentang kami. Kamu bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya anak kecil yang sok ikut campur."

Lucu. Taehyung juga sering mendengar kata-kata semacam itu dari serial drama di televisi. Tapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau kata-kata yang sering berulang itu memiliki efek yang seperti ini. Membuatnya merasa sangat kosong. Tamparannya memang hanya sekali. Tapi, kata-kata barusan seolah memberikan tamparan yang lebih kuat. Kata-kata yang mengandung kebenaran, dan ia tidak punya kuasa untuk menyangkalnya.

Bodoh. Kim Taehyung adalah orang bodoh yang bisa-bisanya menganggap dirinya layak untuk masuk. Untuk membela Guru Kim. Rasanya, ia hanya ingin lenyap saat itu juga. Taehyung sibuk dengan sesalnya sampai tidak menyadari kalau pintu terbuka. Membuat Guru Kim yang baru datang itu diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun saat merasakan kesenyapan yang canggung. Perlu beberapa saat sampai satu dari mereka membuka mulut.

"Jin. Kamu harus mengajari muridmu ini sopan santun. Dia sudah lancang menghakimiku barusan." Taehyung hanya menunduk mendengar kata-kata Jaehwan yang tajam. Mau bagaimanapun, ini semua memang salahnya. Ia harus kuat dan tidak boleh menangis hanya karena hal ini.

"Tapi aku sudah memberinya pelajaran." Dan itu membuat Taehyung berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Sakit itu masih terasa. Begitu juga rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Jaehwan! Kita harus bicara." Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung mendengar suara bentakan dari Guru Kim. Berbeda dengan bentakannya di sekolah, Taehyung merasa ngeri dengan nada suara Guru Kim kali ini. Dan ini semua karena dirinya.

Tidak lama sampai kedua laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Taehyung dengan rasa sakit yang terus melipat ganda dan menguasai dirinya. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Taehyung mengemasi semua barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen Guru Kim. Apapun perasaan ini, tidak selayaknya Taehyung pertahankan. Ia harus menyadari posisinya. Taehyung hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak berhak atas apapun. Termasuk rasa cinta yang salah ini.

 **. . .**

a.n:

Kenapa jadi kayak sinetron begini /kecewa. Tapi kalau kelamaan dikarbit juga nggak baik. Aku _post_ , kalau-kalau ada komentar atau saran boleh loh masukannya. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca. Terima kasih juga yang sudah follow dan review. Cerita ini akan berlanjut kok. Next chapter semoga lebih jelas lagi, wkwkwk.

Nulisnya beneran pas lagi galau, jadi sinetron abis deh. Maaf yaaa.


	9. Rahasia Kedelapan

**Rahasia Kedelapan**

 **.**

Ketika memutuskan untuk lari, Taehyung tahu kalau itu tindakan pengecut. Ia paham betul kalau tidak seharusnya ia lari dari masalah yang mestinya ia hadapi sampai usai ini. Apalagi, semua ini berawal dari kelancangannya sendiri. _Ah, masa bodoh soal itu_ , saat ini, yang terpenting baginya hanya pergi. Karena ia yakin, keberadaannya di sana hanya akan menambah masalah. Lari adalah cara menyelesaikan masalah terbaik, itu pembenaran yang Taehyung tanamkan di kepalanya.

Taehyung menekan kontak teratas di daftar panggilan favorit teleponnya, _Park Jimin_.

"Jimin…bisa tolong jemput aku di daerah Junghak?"

 **. . .**

"Um, ada masalah?" pertanyaan retoris bodoh itu Jimin ucapkan setelah membiarkan Taehyung terdiam selama hampir sejam di kamarnya. Setelah mendapat telepon urgen dari Taehyung yang meminta untuk _menyelamatkannya_ , Jimin tidak sempat bertanya soal masalah apa yang sebenarnya dilanda sahabatnya itu. Yang saat itu bisa Jimin lakukan hanyalah menggunakan sepeda motor Yoongi dan dengan kecepatan penuh melaju ke tempat yang disebutkan oleh Taehyung. Pikirannya sempat melayang pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk, tapi ia bersyukur saat melihat kalau Taehyung baik-baik saja—secara fisik— tapi entah keadaan batinnya. Makanya, sesampainya mereka di kamar Jimin dan setelah membiarkannya selama beberapa saat, Jimin memutuskan untuk mempertanyakan soal itu.

"Enggak. Aku cuma lelah." jawaban super singkat itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Justru, semakin banyak hal yang muncul di benaknya soal kenapa Taehyung ada di daerah Junghak, distrik Jongno malam-malam begitu, juga soal kenapa Taehyung terlihat murung. Tapi, mengenal taehyung hampir 6 tahun, jimin mengerti betul kalau dia tidak bisa memaksa taehyung untuk bicara. Taehyung akan membuka dirinya hanya jika ia ingin. Dan ketika ini terjadi, Jimin tahu kalau Taehyung memang betul-betul membutuhkan istirahat.

 **.**

Adalah sekitar sejam setelah itu, saat Jimin berubah pikiran dan berniat untuk membangunkan Taehyung. Pemuda dengan helai rambut coklat gelap yang masih pulas di kasurnya itu tampak enggan membuka matanya. Jimin sadar betul kalau mungkin Taehyung masih merasa sangat lelah dan mungkin tidur adalah jalan terbaik untuk lari dari masalah, tapi, _masalahnya_ adalah, telepon Taehyung terus berdering dan itu menyebalkan.

"Tae, bangun," usaha yang ke-sekian, dan Jimin nyaris terpikir untuk membanting telepon milik Taehyung kalau dering itu masih juga tidak berhenti.

Pada dering ke dua belas, Jimin sudah tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan itu. Bahkan, ini lebih parah dari serangan panggilan Yoongi. Orang ini pasti lebih keras kepala dari Yoongi, pikirnya. Tanpa berlama lagi, ia menggeser layar sentuh yang terus berkedip itu tanpa memperhatikan betul siapa pemanggilnya. Selain itu, Jimin juga memikirkan soal urgensi dari panggilan itu karena bisa saja panggilan itu sangat penting, mengingat, Jimin sendiri tidak tahu-menahu soal apa yang dialami sahabatnya sampai dia terlihat kacau seperti ini.

 _"Tae, kamu di mana?"_

Yang tidak Park Jimin sangka adalah, bahwa suara itu, tidak terdengar asing. Dan ketika ia melihat layar kotak menyala itu, ia baru sadar kalau nama kontaknya adalah Guru Kim. _Well_ , memang banyak orang dengan marga Kim yang berporfesi sebagai guru di Korea Selatan ini, tapi, melihat ini, juga setelah mendengar suaranya, pikiran Jimin langsung terarah ke sosok guru matematika di sekolah mereka. Dan kalau itu benar, kenapa Guru Kim bisa menelepon Taehyung? Jimin terlalu sibuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau suara itu, terdengar lagi.

Dan mampus. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Sesal yang timbul membuatnya ingin lekas mengakhiri panggilan, tapi, mengingat kalau itu bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman yang berarti masalah, Jimin memutuskan untuk menjelaskan sebisanya. "Um... Kim Taehyung-nya sedang tidur, ini dengan temannya," betapa Jimin berharap kalau eksplanasi itu cukup jelas dan tidak menimbulkan masalah-masalah baru setelah ini. Tolong ingatkan Park Jimin untuk tidak sembarangan mengangkat panggilan telepon lagi nanti.

"Bisa beritahu di mana?" dan bagaimana ini? Jimin ragu untuk mengatakan kalau mereka ada di rumahnya, tapi, pada akhirnya ia berpikir kalau mungkin itu satu-satunya yang ia bisa lakukan. Ia akhirnya menjelaskan kalau Taehyung ada di rumahnya dan dia sedang tertidur pulas, juga bahwa Jimin tidak bisa—dan tidak mau—untuk membangunkan Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Jimin memandang Taehyung yang masih terlelap di atas kasurnya, hembusan nafasnya terdengar tidak stabil bahkan saat ia tertidur, tapi, sejauh ini ia baik-baik saja. _Well_ , mungkin keadaan fisiknya baik-baik saja, tapi, Jimin tidak bisa menjamin kalau keadaan hatinya juga baik. "Sepertinya baik," akhirnya itu yang Jimin pilih sebagai jawaban. Dan ketika laki-laki itu mengatakan "syukurlah," entah kenapa Jimin bisa mendengar kepedulian juga kekhawatiran darinya. Entahlah, Jimin sendiri tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan apapun. Ia masih terlalu bingung dengan ini.

"Tolong sampaikan _maaf_. Juga, tolong pastikan kalau besok Taehyung pergi ke sekolah, Jimin-ssi," kalimat terakhir itu membuat Jimin yakin, nyaris 100% yakin kalau Guru Kim ini adalah Guru Kim pengampu pelajaran matematika di sekolahnya. Lalu, apa kaitannya dengan Taehyung, juga, apa ini berhubungan dengan Taehyung menelepon malam-malam untuk menjemputnya? Dan, apa dia adalah salah satu alasan kenapa sekarang Taehyung sampai seperti ini?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu ia simpan rapat-rapat untuk kelak ia keluarkan di waktu yang tepat. Saat ini, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membiarkan Taehyung untuk istirahat.

 **. . .**

Saat mendengar kalau Taehyung baik-baik saja, Seokjin cukup merasa lega. Kepanikannya mereda dan kali ini ia bisa berpikir jernih. _Well_ , bagaimana tidak? Saat mendapati taehyung menghilang dari rumahnya malam itu, rentetan skenario buruk terus berjalan di kepalanya. Juga kalau mengingat malam sudah terlalu larut dan tidak ada bis yang bisa mengantarkan Taehyung pulang saat itu. Apalagi, ketika panggilannya tidak kunjung mendapatkan respon hingga dering ke sekian. Ia sungguh merasa lega saat mengetahui kalau Taehyung baik-baik saja.

Seokjin menarik nafas panjang dan membiarkan kekhawatiran yang menyiksanya terlepas untuk sesaat. Pertengkarannya dengan Jaehwan kali ini membuatnya sadar kalau selama ini Jin salah karena terlalu memanjakan Jaehwan. Yang tidak ia sangka adalah saat Jaehwan mengatakan kalau dia sudah memberikan Taehyung pelajaran dengan menamparnya. Demi Tuhan, Jin selama ini selalu menentang kekerasan, dalam bentuk apapun dan sekecil apapun. Makanya Jin tidak bisa menahan amarahnya dan langsung kalap ketika mendengar Jaehwan mengatakan itu dengan begitu ringannya. Tanpa beban. Terlebih, fakta kalau Kim Taehyung adalah muridnya sendiri dan kekerasan itu terjadi saat Taehyung berada dalam pengawasannya, membuat Jin sangat kacau.

 _Tapi_ , mungkin ini bukan lagi soal prinsip. Mungkin, alasan kekhawatiran dan luapan emosinya saat ini bukan hanya karena Kim Taehyung, muridnya itu mendapatkan perlakukan kasar, melainkan juga karena Jin tahu betul kalau Taehyung tidak layak diperlakukan seperti itu. Walau Jaehwan melakukan pembenaran dan membela diri kalau ia punya alasan melakukan itu, bahwa itu adalah karena menurutnya Taehyung sudah bersikap lancang atau karena masalah kesopanan juga karena muridnya itu sudah ikut campur terlalu dalam, Jin tidak bisa menerimanya.

Tapi setidaknya Taehyung baik baik saja.

Jin sempat dengan panik mencoba menemukan Taehyung sampai kemanapun. Jin berputar di distrik Jongno, menyusuri rute sampai rumah Taehyung, juga mendatangi minimarketnya, tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukan muridnya di manapun. Dan ketika Taehyung tidak juga menerima panggilannya, ia sudah berniat untuk menghubungi orang tuanya. Alangkah bersyukurnya Jin saat Park Jimin menerima panggilan itu dan memberitahu kalau Taehyung baik-baik saja. Tapi itu tidak lantas menghilangkan kekhawatirannya, ia juga sangat merasa bersalah karena bahkan dalam pengawasannya, ia bisa membiarkan muridnya disakiti seperti itu.

Esok, di sekolah, Jin akan memastikan kalau Taehyung benar-benar baik-baik saja.

 **. . .**

Dengan mata mengerjap, Taehyung berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai di jendela kamar Park Jimin. Mendapati ketidakhadiran sahabatnya itu di kamar, Taehyung bisa memperkirakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan kalau ia sedang mandi atau melakukan hal pribadi lainnya. Taehyung tidak ambil pusing dan segera mengambil teleponnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mendapati catatan panggilan tidak terjawab dari Guru Kim yang sampai mencapai jumlah belasan. Ia kemudian membuka notifikasi catatan panggilannya kalau-kalau ada panggilan dar ibunya. Semalam, karena terlalu lelah, ia lupa untuk mengabari ibunya, tapi, mendapati tidak ada telepon dari ibu, Taehyung cukup merasa lega. Sepertinya ibunya masih bekerja dan belum pulang ke rumah. _Seperti biasa_ , pikirnya.

Taehyung baru mau menutup layar notifikasi itu ketika menyadari ada yang aneh di catatan panggilannya. Bahwa ada satu panggilan terjawab dengan kontak Guru Kim di pukul 11 malam dan itu berlangsung selama hampir 5 menit. Taehyung berpikir keras mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia ingat betul kalau dia terlelap pulas dan tidak sedikit pun ia ingat telah menerima panggilan dari Guru Kim.

Lalu, ketika ia melihat Park Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dan tatapan canggung mereka bertemu, rasanya Taehyung bisa menebak siapa penyebab kejanggalan di catatan panggilannya ini. Terlebih, ketika suara pelan Jimin akhirnya mencoba untuk menjelaskan. "Semalam..., aku tidak bermaksud lancang. Tapi, aku minta maaf. Aku um... semalam Guru Kim menelepon," dengan kata yang terbata ia mengucap seraya duduk di atas kasur. Taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya atas ini. Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa marah. Dia tahu kalau ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Jimin.

"Sungguh aku minta maaf, tapi semalam teleponmu terus berdering makanya aku memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan itu. Aku kira itu panggilan penting. _Well_ , salahku sih tidak melihat baik-baik nama kontaknya. Tapi, tapi semalam Guru Kim berpesan untuk menyampaikan padamu, kalau... kalau dia minta maaf," mendengar itu, Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena sungguh, ia sangat ingin marah atas perbuatan Jimin. Juga, karena dengan ini Park Jimin jadi mengetahui soal ini dan Taehyung tidak siap untuk menjelaskan soal apapun. Taehyung menatap mata Jimin yang masih penuh dengan pertanyaan. Tapi taehyung cukup menghargai Jimin yang tampak berusaha keras meredam rasa ingin tahunya dengan tidak menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Lelaki yang kumaksud itu Guru Kim," akhirnya Taehyung mengucap singkat. Dan Jimin mengangguk. Mengerti kalau ini tentang perasaan Taehyung. Tentang laki-laki yang dicintai Kim Taehyung yang sempat ia ceritakan secara singkat di suatu sore. Keberanian Taehyung untuk mengakuinya pada akhirnya membuat Jimin ikut menghancurkan segala rasa khawatirnya. Masa bodoh soal resiko ditertawakan seumur hidup, Jimin akhirnya memutuskan kalau ini saat yang tempat untuk menceritakan soal Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya aku juga punya _rahasia_... "

Dan mungkin, sahabat memang mereka yang bisa kau ceritakan soal perasaan paling jujur.

 **. . .**

Seokjin tahu kalau yang dilakukannya sekarang ini termasuk menyalahgunakan profesinya sebagai guru. Tapi, dia tidak tahu cara lain untuk bisa memaksa muridnya untuk mau bertemunya selain memintanya menghadap langsung ke ruangannya. Ketika itu, pelajaran sudah usai dan ruang guru memang lengang. Taehyung yang terlihat enggan membuka pintu ruangannya pelan-pelan. Jin memang merasa buruk karena sudah memaksa muridnya datang menghadap ke ruang guru hanya untuk urusan personal, tapi sungguh, dia tidak punya cara lain selain ini.

Bola mata itu bergerak gesit, seolah berlari untuk menghindari tatapannya. Kegugupan Kim Taehyung selalu bisa membuatnya merasa gemas. Tapi, kali ini, Jin harus menekan keinginannya untuk menikmati kegugupan itu karena ia tidak ingin membuatnya merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Jin mempersilakan Taehyung duduk. Walau awalnya menolak, akhirnya ia menurut.

Walau samar, Jin bisa melihat ada luka memar yang mulai pudar di pipi kanan Taehyung. Membayangkan kejadian semalam bisa membuat emosinya kembali lagi. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak ke pipi Taehyung. Muridnya yang terkejut dengan refleks memicingkan mata. "Sakit?" Jin mengucap sambil mengusap pelan pipi itu. Ia hanya mendapat gelengan pelan dari Taehyung sebagai jawaban. Dan ketika tangannya merayap ke belakang kepalanya, hingga ke tengkuknya, mata Taehyung membelalak lebar. Terlalu bingung untuk bereaksi dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa membiarkan Jin mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Itu membuat rona merah muncul menghiasi pipi itu.

"Pipimu merah, yakin tidak sakit?" dan akhirnya itu berhasil membuat Taehyung membuka mulut. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Membuat Jin tersenyum karena ia mengerti kalau gerakan lambatnya di tengkuk Taehyung adalah penyebab rona itu muncul. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggodanya. Salahkan Kim Taehyung yang terlihat amat manis.

"Lain kali, jangan pergi seperti itu tanpa pamit," katanya tegas. Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab. Sibuk berkontemplasi soal niatnya untuk mengoreksi jawaban gurunya. Bahwa semalaman, Taehyung sebenarnya sudah berpikir untuk menghentikan pelajaran tambahan, sehingga frasa ' _lain kali_ ' membuatnya sadar kalau ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan soal itu.

"Soal pelajaran tambahannya, dihentikan saja, Guru Kim. Soalnya a-aku rasa, um..." diksi yang sudah dipersiapkan nyaris semalaman lenyap begitu saja ketika tatapan tajam pekat Guru Kim seolah menembusnya. Niat kuatnya langsung roboh begitu saja dan lidahnya terasa kelu. "Sore nanti jangan datang terlambat," jawaban singkat gurunya itu membuat Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Berusaha kembali merangkai kata-kata, tapi, usaha itu sulit karena sorot mata itu, juga usapan pelan di tengkuknya membuat konsentrasinya pecah.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan Guru Kim lagi," akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Taehyung ucapkan. Mendengar itu, Jin tersenyum dan mengalihkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan lembut. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kalau nanti kamu tidak datang, aku yang akan menjemput," dan jawaban finalnya mendapat anggukan lemah dari muridnya. Sekali lagi, Jin mengambil kesempatan untuk mengelus kepalanya, merasakan lembutnya helai rambut coklat gelap itu yang jatuh ke sela-sela harinya.

Muridnya ini sangat berharga dan Jin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya lagi. Terutama, saat berada dalam pengawasannya.

 **. . .**

"Jadi, kamu kembali belajar di rumah Guru Kim sore nanti?" Jimin sekarang sudah tahu soal segalanya, termasuk soal pelajaran tambahan yang akan berlangsung hingga _mid-test_ nanti.

"Entahlah Jimin. Kurasa aku memang tidak bisa menolak itu. Tidak bisa melepaskan perasaan ini. Aku sungguh suka Guru Kim," – _sampai tidak tertahankan._

" _Well_ , tidak salah sih. Kalau aku jadi kau juga, aku akan menikmati itu sampai usai. Jarang-jarang bisa menikmati waktu berdua seperti itu, Yoongi-hyung _sih_ , mana pernah _ngajak_ belajar _bareng_. Dia cuma bisa tidur seperti batu setiap datang ke rumah." Jimin yang juga sudah terbuka padanya soal kekasihnya sekarang tidak ragu lagi menceritakan soal _Yoongi-hyung-_ nya.

"Tapi, omong-omong, aku cukup terluka _loh._ Setahun! Gila apa? Yoongi-hyung mu kenal di mana deh?"

"Dia kan alumni sekolah kita. Bahkan dia juga penyiar radio sekolah dulu."

"Eh! Maksudmu Yoongi itu Suga-hyung yang putih itu?"

Dan Taehyung menyesal sudah membahas soal itu karena melihat seringai di wajah Jimin, apalagi kilatan rasa bangga di matanya yang terpancar karena sudah menjadi pacar dari senior populer di sekolah, membuatnya iri saja. Sialan.

"Tapi serius, kurasa kamu perlu jujur dengan Guru Kim," pengalihan topik yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Taehyung jadi kembali ke soal perasaannya. Jimin mengucap itu seolah-olah itu adalah hal mudah. Taehyung jadi mengingat Lee Jaehwan. Laki-laki yang dicintai Guru Kim. Pria mapan, sudah bekerja, manis, dan kalau dibandingkan dengannya yang hanya bocah _part-time_ di minimarket, itu sudah seperti membandingkan langit dan bumi.

"Bukan mustahil. Kalau kau benar-benar serius suka, jujur saja soal perasaan itu. Setelah _mid-test_ , kita sibuk persiapan ujian akhir, setelah itu kita lulus. Sebelum saling melupakan, ambil kesempatan itu sebaik-baiknya. Perasaan tidak harus berbalas, kau jujur saja itu sudah kebahagiaan. Kalau Guru Kim menyukaimu juga, itu hanya bonus," kata Park Jimin si pakar cinta. Taehyung merengungkan soal itu dalam-dalam. Belum, dia belum merasa layak untuk memperjuangkan ini.

 **. . .**

Walau sempat berjalan canggung selama beberapa hari, Taehyung sudah bisa menjalani pelajaran tambahan intensif ini dengan baik. Keduanya mengabaikan kejadian malam itu dan suasananya pada akhirnya bisa kembali cair. Bodohnya, kata-kata Park Jimin selalu terngiang, membuat Taehyung jadi menghitung detik demi detik dari sisa waktunya bersama Guru Kim di pelajaran tambahan ini. Hanya tinggal tiga hari sampai ini semua berakhir. _Dan saling melupakan_. Kata-kata itu terus menghantui benaknya.

"Malam ini, aku pesan _pizza_ ," suara Guru Kim menyadarkannya dari perenungan panjangnya. Ia menjawab "iya" dan membiarkan Guru Kim memilih _pizza_ kesukaannya. Bahkan Guru Kim tidak perlu lagi bertanya soal _topping_ kesukaannya. Hal sederhana seperti ini saja bisa membuatnya senang. Dan sepertinya ini cukup. Keadaan ini, Taehyung tidak ingin menjadi tamak dengan mengklaim perasaannya pada Guru Kim. Menyukai diam-diam, Taehyung bisa bertahan dengan itu.

 **.**

Saat pesanan mereka datang, Guru Kim membawa dua _pack_ soda kaleng dari kulkas. Sajian _pizza_ dan soda adalah hal yang cukup jarang. Guru Kim lebih suka mengonsumsi makanan sehat, tapi bukan berarti dia anti dengan makanan cepat saji.

"Omong-omong, kamu sebenarnya anak cerdas, pemahamanmu juga baik sampai bisa mengejar sejauh ini. Hanya tinggal menyempurnakan beberapa bab dan aku yakin kamu bisa dapat B+ atau A di _mid-test_ nanti," Guru Kim menyanjung saat Taehyung sedang asik melahap potongan _pizza_ -nya. Hampir membuatnya tersedak karena kebahagiaan yang meluap naik.

Ia segera membuka kaleng soda dan meneguk isinya. Rasanya aneh, ada sensasi panas dari minuman itu saat lewat di kerongkongannya. Gila, bahkan soda ini terasa panas. Mungkin, Taehyung sudah sangat terbakar asmara sampai-sampai minuman dingin ini terasa begitu membakar. Tanpa terlalu peduli, Taehyung terus meneguk minuman itu yang entah kenapa malah membuatnya terus merasa haus. Guru Kim yang masih sibuk dengan laporannya juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Gurunya itu masih perlu menyelesaikan laporan nilai harian juga menyusun persiapan _mid-test_.

"Panas," akhirnya Taehyung tidak kuasa menahan rasa gerah dan juga panas terbakar yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Rasa itu membuatnya melepas kemejanya. Untung ia mengenakan kaos oblong di balik kemeja itu. Setidaknya, rasa gerahnya tidak terlalu setelah melepaskan kemejanya.

"Panas? Dinginkan saja AC-nya," Guru Kim masih memautkan tatapannya pada layar laptopnya. Taehyung mengiyakan seraya meraih _remote_ AC dan menurunkan suhunya hingga 18 derajat _celsius_. Bahkan, saat suhunya sudah sedingin itu, Taehyung masih merasa badannya terlalu panas. Rasa haus juga masih begitu menyiksa sehingga ia meneguk soda itu lagi. _Sial_ , bahkan minum soda ini membuatnya merasa semakin panas. Lima kaleng soda, total yang dia minum dan tubuhnya masih merasakan panas menyiksa itu. Taehyung hanya bisa mengipas-ngipas wajahnya berharap itu bisa mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya.

"Masih panas?" Guru Kim tampak khawatir dan menutup layar laptopnya. Matanya membola saat melihat lima kaleng kosong di meja. "Astaga, kamu minum yang ini?" dan Taehyung mengangguk pelan pada pertanyaan itu. Kepanikan di wajah Guru Kim membuatnya merasa aneh. Memangnya ada apa dengan soda ini? Seingatnya, minimarketnya juga menjual soda ini dan itu bebas alkohol. Adalah saat membalik kaleng di tangannya, Taehyung menyadari kebodohannya karena mendapati tulisan _alkohol 6%._ Sial. Kenapa dia tidak memperhatikan dulu kalau yang dia buka ternyata adalah bir berkadar alkohol?

Kesadaran kalau ia baru saja menghabiskan lima kaleng bir dalam sekejap membuat otaknya serasa berhenti berproses. Bahkan pertanyaan mengkhawatirkan dari Guru Kim tidak bisa ia proses dengan cepat. "Pusing?" dan taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk. Ini kali pertamanya minum bir. Dia pernah melihat kaleng yang sama di minimarket dan dia mengira kalau ini sama dengan bir 0 persen yang dijual di sana. _Sial_ , kenapa juga tulisan kadar alkohol itu dibuat kecil sekali.

"Minum dulu," Guru Kim yang panik membawakannya segelas air putih yang langsung diteguknya. Ia berharap pusingnya bisa mereda. Tapi, ternyata bahkan segelas air putih tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Guru Kim tampak berpikir keras. Dalam benaknya, terjadi pergulatan batin karena jika dia mengantarkan muridnya itu pulang, Taehyung—juga dirinya—bisa dibunuh kalau sampai Ibunya yang adalah perawat itu sampai tahu ia sudah membiarkan anak semata wayangnya meminum bir. Tapi, dia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Taehyung pulang sendiri dalam keadaan nyaris mabuk seperti ini.

"Kalau begini, sepertinya lebih baik kamu menginap. Aku akan menelepon ibumu," Taehyung juga sadar betul kalau ibunya bisa membunuhnya kalau sampai ia tahu soal ini. Makanya ia mengangguk setuju atas saran Guru Kim. Bahkan anggukan itu sampai membuat kepalanya terasa super berat. Saat dia melihat Guru Kim melangkah ke arah dapur, Taehyung tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk memejamkan matanya dan menyerah untuk terlelap.

 **. . .**

"Iya mohon maaf sudah membuat khawatir, Baik. Terima kasih," dan Seokjin menghela nafas lega karena Ibu Taehyung mengizinkan anaknya untuk menginap. Saat ia kembali ke ruang tengahnya, dia cukup cemas saat menemukan muridnya sudah terlelap di lantai. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas, dan nafas berat diselingi desahan terdengar. _Astaga_. Kalau Jin orang jahat, dia pasti tidak bisa menguasai diri dan melakukan macam-macam di kesempatan seperti ini. Untungnya, dia bisa menguasai dirinya dengan baik dan menahan diri atas godaan ini.

Jin kemudian mengangkat tubuh lemas Taehyung. Tubuh muridnya terasa ringan, walau tinggi mereka hanya terpaut tidak sampai enam senti, Taehyung tetap anak-anak. Ia juga begitu kurus. Lain kali, Jin akan sering-sering memaksanya makan daging agar dia bisa tumbuh dengan baik. Jin bahkan tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menggotongnya sampai ke kamarnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Jin merebahkan Taehyung di kasurnya. Mengingat ia hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur, ia hanya bisa menidurkan Taehyung di kamarnya. Jin menyelimuti tubuh yang terkulai itu. Hanya selang beberapa detik sampai kaki Taehyung menendang selimutnya sampai jatuh ke lantai. Seperti mengigau, Taehyung membuka matanya dan memposisikan tubuhnya sampai duduk. Matanya memandang Jin dengan tatapan kosong. Membuat Jin menyimpulkan kalau Taehyung sedang tidak sadar. Taehyung terus mengeluh "panas," sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke celananya.

Ketika Taehyung membuka kancing celananya, Jin sudah sangat panik. Tapi ia begitu lega ketika melihat kalau Taehyung memakai _boxer_. Astaga, bahkan sekarang Jin sendiri bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Gawat. Kalau seperti ini rasanya sulit untuk menahan diri. Apalagi, paha mulus Taehyung terlihat menggoda dengan warnanya kecoklatan yang menggemaskan. _Gila._ Kim Seokjin sudah gila. Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan sekarang? Jin menepis pikiran buruknya dan menurunkan AC kamarnya sampai suhu 18 derajat agar Taehyung tidak merasa kepanasan lagi. Setelah memastikan kalau Taehyung kembali tertidur, Jin menutup pintu dan mematikan lampu. Ia masih harus kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

 **.**

Saat pekerjaannya selesai, Jin kembali ke kamar dan sangat kaget saat melihat Taehyung tidur lelap tanpa kaos menempel di tubuhnya. Untunglah muridnya itu masih memakai _boxer_ -nya. Kelak, Jin tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung meminum bir lagi. Bahaya sekali kalau Taehyung melakukan ini ke orang asing. Karena, mana bisa orang bisa bertahan untuk tidak melakukan apapun saat melihat pemandangan seperti ini? Mungkin Kim Seokjin harusnya dianugerahi _award_ karena bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencabuli muridnya yang menggemaskan ini.

Dengan terus mengingatkan dirinya kalau ia tidak boleh melewati batasan terlarang itu, Jin mendekat dan mengusap rambut Taehyung yang basah oleh keringat. Ia mengelus rambut it perlahan. Helainya masih terasa halus. Menggemaskan. Jin sampai tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena anak ini begitu lucu. Anak selemah ini bisa-bisanya menjadi pemberani dan membelanya sampai menantang Lee Jaehwan seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Sungguh, Taehyung adalah anak baik. Makanya ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan membiarkan anak ini tersakiti oleh siapapun lagi.

Walaupun bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya detik itu juga, Jin tidak bisa menjamin kalau ia bisa kuat untuk tidak melakukan apapun sampai esok pagi. Apalagi, melihat tubuh setengah telanjang yang terkulai pasrah di kasurnya. Itu membuatnya berkontemplasi dalam-dalam, dan memutuskan kalau untuk alasan keamanan, ia akan tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Ia mengambil satu bantalnya dan beranjak ke ruang tengah setelah memastikan sekali lagi kalau Taehyung baik-baik saja sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

 **. . .**

Paginya, Jin terbangunkan oleh suara telepon yang terus berdering. Dan dia mengutuk siapapun pemanggil tidak tahu diri yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini. Dan ketika melihat nama Kim Namjoon tertera di layar, kenyataan membuatnya sadar. Rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang karena ia jadi ingat soal kuisioner yang dititipkan oleh Kim Namjoon, juniornya di Fakultas MIPA sewaktu Kuliah. Dia sampai mengutuk diri karena sampai lupa soal itu. Ketika dering itu terdengar lagi, Jin segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Hyung, aku _otw_ ke rumahmu dalam beberapa menit lagi ya," mendengarnya, Jin segera memposisikan tubuhnya untuk bangun. Setelah mengiyakan pernyataan itu, Jin memandang sekelilingnya. Rumahnya masih sangat kacau berkat semalam. Sisa _pizza_ dan kaleng bir masih tergeletak tak beraturan di atas meja. Ia harus mempertahankan reputasinya sebagai senior terhormat. Makanya, ia bergegas untuk merapikan sisa makanan dan ruang tengahnya. Juga, ia harus bisa memikirkan soal bagaimana mengantarkan Taehyung pulang.

Belum sempat membangunkan Taehyung, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Wajah Kim Namjoon yang tampak dengan senyum bahagianya muncul di layar _intercom_. Oh Tuhan, bahkan dia belum sempat mengantarkan Taehyung pulang. Tapi, seharusnya itu bukan masalah, kan? Semoga saja Taehyung masih terlelap sampai Taehyung pulang nanti. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja menghilangkan rasa cemasnya. Raut kecemasan masih tergambar bahkan saat ia membukakan pintu untuk Namjoon.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" Juniornya yang cerdas dan peka itu bisa mencium kalau Jin sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Makanya, dengan mata tajamnya, Namjoon memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Pandangannya terpaku ke arah sepatu yang terlihat lebih kecil tergeletak di lantai. Ah, sial, Jin lupa menyembunyikan sepatu Taehyung.

"Lagi ada pacarmu?" Namjoon yang sudah mengetahui orientasi seksualnya, langsung bisa mengarah pada simpulan itu. Sialnya, Jin menjadi kelu dan sulit menjawab pertanyaan sesederhana itu. Ia hanya menjawab sekenanya karena tidak mungkin untuk menjelaskan kalau muridnya bernama Kim Taehyung sedang tertidur pulas karena sudah meminum lima kaleng bir semalam.

"Santai _hyung_ , aku terbuka dengan orientasimu sejak kuliah kok," Namjoon yang masih melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Namjoon berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Sori berantakan. Duduk dulu ya," Jin mempersilakan juniornya masuk dan mengutuk karena Namjoon malah duduk di bagian sofa yang menghadap langsung ke pintu kamarnya. Membuat Jin berdoa semoga Taehyung masih terlelap karena kalau dia sampai keluar saat Namjoon masih berada di sini, suasana pasti akan menjadi sangat canggung nantinya. Apa yang akan Namjoon pikirkan kalau sampai tahu dia membiarkan muridnya menginap dengan… dengan setengah telanjang di kamarnya? Dia pasti akan berpikir yang macam-macam.

Jin sibuk mencari kuisioner yang sialnya, dia lupa taruh dimana. Seingatnya, dia menaruhnya di rak. Tapi berkas-berkas itu tidak juga memperlihatkan diri. Saat ia sibuk membongkar tumpukan di raknya, tanpa sadar, ia menyenggol sebuah vas sampai terjatung dengan suara keras. Ia sampai memaki pada keberadaan benda pecah belah itu yang tidak tahu tempat dan tidak tahu waktu. Kenapa harus pecah di saat seperti ini?

"Hyung, _gak_ apa-apa?" suara Namjoon yang khawatir terdengar, ia melihat juniornya itu tampak ingin membantunya. "Sori, bukan masalah kok. Tunggu aja dulu." Jin dengan sapuan kilat menyembunyikan pecahan vas itu di sudut ruangan. Jin semakin panik saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam kamarnya. Keributan ini tampaknya membuat Taehyung terbangun. Sial, skenario buruk kembali terputar di dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau Taehyung dengan setengah telanjang keluar dari kamar? Harus menjelaskan apa ia pada Namjoon nanti?

"Ng…Guru Kim? tadi, suara apa?" suara serak Taehyung membuat Jin melihat ke asal suara. Tampak Taehyung dengan rambut-bangun-tidurnya juga mata menyipit, terlihat mengernyit setengah sadar. Jin merasa lega saat melihat Taehyung memakai kaos, walau ia masih mengenakan _boxer_ , tapi setidaknya, ia tidak keluar kamar dengan keadaan setengah telanjang.

Pandangannya beralih pada Kim Namjoon di sudut lain ruangan. Jin sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa juniornya bisa membelalak kaget seperti itu saat melihat Taehyung. Seharusnya, Jin bisa berbohong dan menjelaskan kalau Taehyung bukan muridnya, dia bisa saja mengatakan kalau Taehyung itu mahasiswa. Mengingat kalau Taehyung juga memiliki postur yang cukup tinggi. Tapi, tatapan heran Namjoon benar-benar membiat Jin merasa ada yang aneh. Terlebih, ketika ia mendengar nama Taehyung diucap oleh Namjoon.

" _Kim Taehyung_? apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

" _Namjoon_ -hyung?"

 _Oh. Sial._

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

a.n:

Whoaw! Akhirnya update. Sebentar lagi tamat, lalala-yeyeye. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview tulisan ini. Berhubung nulisnya per chapter, maafin ya kalau ada kelabilan dan inkonsistensi di cerita ini. Kadang _angsty_ , kadang _crack_ , tapi tetep sama gak jelasnya sih hahaha.

Btw, ironi juga, nulis ini sambil nyusun tugas akhir, eh sekarang Taehyung hampir lulus. Lalu, kapan saya lulus? /eh/


End file.
